The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After the death of their friend and a fast dream test, Nancy Thompson arrives in time to save her other friend Rod Lane. Learning the truth to why they are getting targeted, she and Rod set out to prove his innocence and stop their dream menace. And before he takes not only them, but the youngest members of their block, with the help of their parents and adult friends.
1. Saving Rod And Catching The Killer

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Characters: Nancy Thompson, Rod Lane, Glen Lantz, Donald Thompson, Marge Thompson, Derek Garcia, Paul Willis, Fred Krueger**

**Time-line: After Nancy's dream test and in the bedroom.**

**Synopsis: After running a fast dream test, Nancy arrives in time to save Rod and Rod is proved innocent of the murder charges. Thinking fast after the truth comes between them, and even a more shocking secret now. As the adult Elm Street block hears that truth the adult block must work hard. Just to save their children before a secondary starts, and Fred Krueger returns a second time.**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie company.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but instead of Rod being killed he survives as he and Nancy clear his name. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now as a result of this. However instead of thinking she lost it, after several dream tests to prove her theories now.**

**The trio's parents, not including Lantz himself, decide to run a trap in the house after Glen is taken by Freddy here. Of four deaths in the first movie, the only true ones are Tina and Glen as her parents get back together now. As she and Rod go to the same school and work hard at their drug testing of Hypnocil.**

**And Marge being one of the survivors of the attack, as they prepare to fight it out against Freddy. As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coincidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story.**

**As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward and transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital. So instead of ending up in the hospital themselves now, they get transferred. And start working at removing all drugs and alcohol from their younger peers use right after the attacks.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him, Nancy, as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now, but the opening salvo starts with things in her first encounter.**

**Chapter 1: The Calvary Arrives**

Arriving at the police station after a nightmare in which she saw her best friend's killer and her friend's framer, Nancy Thompson knew she what she was up against. And knew she had to alert her father, Lieutenant Donald Thompson, to this immediately. And before her brother, Rodney 'Rod' John Lane was hit next if he was at the station that night.

Arriving there, she heard her boyfriend and fellow gang member, Glen Lantz say it from behind her. "You want to tell me what this is about?!" he asked, but she was in a rush to get to her brother, hoping a friend of her father's was on duty, she had one chance. "Oh just come on." she said and he nodded. "Yeah." he said and as she walked in then.

Seeing who she wanted she greeted him. "Garcia, I need to talk to Rod Lane again." she said and he sighed. "You know I took the night shift so I could get some peace and quiet..." he started to say and she quickly said it. "Look it's urgent, right now, whatever you never told us about, just hit Tina last night, we don't do it now, we lose him next."

"I also heard a scream from Kristen, damn it, she saw everything through me." she said and he looked at her shock at that, hearing that Glen gave a nod. As their surrogate baby sister was the youngest of their 11 member gang, and the most emotional. Losing their sister, if she saw the murder the night before, he knew had to have traumatized her then.

"Look we have reason to believe there is something really strange going on in this town." he added, before they got a bemused response from her father at that. "I got no argument with that right now." he said to that, leaning against the door of his office and she sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?" she asked and he came over to them.

As he answered her at that question. 'Perfect, if I can convince him whoever just tried to kill me is who murdered Tina, we can check that switchblade and Rod's free to go. And that's not if we get even more evidence here, that the bastard is picking us off. And one by one, I got to protect Kris right now.' she thought to herself as she heard her father.

"There is an unsolved murder and I don't like unsolved murders, especially ones that my daughter is mixed up in, what are you doing here. At this hour, you should be home in bed right now." he said, none of them realizing that at the very moment their unseen murderer was creating a noose and looping it around Rod's neck right then.

"I just want to see if he's okay." she said in answer to his question, before Derek Garcia tried to take it down a notch then. "Nancy, he's sleeping like a baby, trust me, he's not going anywhere tonight." he said and she said it gently. "Just go and check on him, please." she said and they nodded. "Alright." Donald said and she nodded to him.

As Garcia checked his pocket and found the key, just as they heard a scream and they quickly charged in there. "Jeez!" Donald snapped as they unlocked the door and Paul Willis quickly cut him down. "No, Rod!" she heard through her connection to Kristen Parker as he collapsed in shaking. "Not me." he said, gasping for air and he nodded.

"I didn't do it, Uncle Donald, I get in trouble occasionally, but I would never cross the line like this, but we were just talking in Aunt Sarah's bedroom. Fell asleep and the next thing I know she is screaming for help, but I swear, I never touched her. And not like that you know this, I would never cross the line like this, I get in trouble once in a while."

"But I would never hurt her, ever, but there was a silluhoutte in the blanket, like a fully grown man, I tore the sheet off her and she's thrashing around. And in a way that looked like Adam was attacking her, but it was was like he was invisible. And just before the spot right over her heart ripped open, and then I saw 4 slashes cut across her chest."

"Before it was like a crazed poultergeist, it picked her up and was swinging her around, and like a baseball bat, knocking me into the wall. She was screaming at me to wake her up, before my screaming got the duo up there and then the ghost dropped her on the bed. Splattering the room in blood, I swear." he said and Donald nodded in shock to that.

"Whoever killed her attacked her in the way Rodriguez attacked Nattie, so you never laid a hand on her. But someone attacked her in the way, Adam nearly did your sister, that it kiddo?" Garcia repeated and he nodded as they exchanged looks to that news as it hit. The news that he told him just shocked him beyond belief at what he told them.

"She heard me shouting at whoever our attacker was and I told her this afternoon. But our attacker has targeted all of us and possibly the entire block. Reason, we're all dreaming about the same man, but did any of your killers, your perps. Since we arrested Adam ever have that pedophilia thing for girls." He asked and Donald nodded slowly.

And as he tried to process what Rod just told him. "Just one, and he did both girls and boys, when you kids were younger, but he was killed 6 to 7 years ago. And when your brothers and sisters were just barring four years old, but this lunatic. He targeted children and he was killed years ago." Donald said and he nodded as he answered him.

"But our jump rope song, is the indicator beat tacks, but three of the five lyrics to it, could point to your copy killer. But the first piece to it, Freddy's coming for you, that was the indicator. Because he, whoever he is, is stalking us in our dreams, whoever he is. Somehow gained the power to kill in there now." He finished and she added on to it.

And as she looked at her brother in relief, she got to him in time to prevent his loss right then. "Dad, we're telling you the truth, whatever caused the gang to split up, and whatever caused you and mother to divorce is now targeting us. Now that your guards are down and he, whoever he, is dead, if every adult in town knows about him."

"We all been dreaming about this bastard, whoever killed her, is targeting all of us, us being our block. And doing it in the one place you can't protect us, in our sleep and dreams now. I know this sounds strange, but your homicide is a ghost and killing us in our dreams." Nancy said and he nodded as she exposed her arm to him and he nodded.

"I take it that was the stimuli from this morning if you fell asleep in class?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I saw the bastard face to face, the man is a shapeshifter, and he morphed into the school hall monitor, Miss Taylor. And before I saw him in the school basement, whatever he is and this is the real sick part now dad, but the smirk."

"On his face was a like a deranged lunatic, as he cut his own chest and I saw a lime green pus, before coming at me then. Before the school morphed into a boiler room and I ran into a dead end as he got ready to attack. Seeing there was only one way out, I pressed my arm to the pipes, that pipe was scalding hot, but that woke me up."

"After it ended I decided to come here and talk to him, running a dream test tonight, I walked out the back gate and into the alley behind Tina's house. Before seeing him again and only my clock going off saved me." she said and he nodded. "She had a screaming awake panic attack in English class today too." Glen told him and he nodded to them.

"But whoever he is, has decided on something, but did any of us lose a sibling, if you all either divorced and hid your photo albums and only have photos of us?" Rod finished and Donald sighed, hearing the truth in his words he knew, somehow. That his daughter and her friends weren't suffering an exhaustion based emotional breakdown or grief.

"But even worse, I heard it once last night and twice tonight, I think she's seeing him through us, whoever the hell he is." Nancy told him and he closed his eyes in anger. "We haven't done our adoptive family bonding time in weeks, let alone six months right now, why?" he asked and she thought it over and her eyes widened as she said it to him.

At the question firmly. "I think I know why, we were raised together from infancy, whoever he is, he's targeting the block if he also lived on the block himself. Then we're his first target, before he hit's the kids at the moment, but her age group. The seven is in the 4th grade at the moment, but he is just targeting teenagers, but ever since now."

"He's preventing us from seeing her, we're barely 10 minutes into it and he shows up, the bastard, whoever it is, is preventing you from seeing her or Elaine. But she divorced Rick two years ago and to us, all of us since the arraignment. We all decided what he doesn't know won't hurt him now, I think it left a side effect." Glen said and she nodded firmly.

"I know it left a side effect, if her powers have any side effect it's that her soul is connected to ours now, by just calling out our names. She can bring us in to protect her, but that's the bad news now, she's been hearing everything through us. So we see him, she sees him, she's seeing everything going on in our nightmares through us, dad, guys."

"It just happened again, she saw it through us, she knows!" Nancy snapped and Donald nodded. "Take my knife to the lab Uncle Donald, simple biology, one chance to clear my namehere right now. But innocent till proudly and I don't have the strength to attack her or anyone like, the blood reached all the war the ceiling and was directly over the bed."

"And before he dropped her, the window had a crack in it, yes alright, no human can do this, if they're alive, but if you're dead. Then he's got all the makes of poltergeist right now, but the link damn it, it's having Kris see everything. And through us and Glen, but if she saw the murder last night...?!" Rod said and Garcia covered his eyes at the remark.

"God damn it, baby saw our last perp two years ago after you guys beat the crap out of him and she had the chance to see us at the arraignment. Elaine brought her for a training session in government and law, she was 8, 2 years. She is the only one with memories of us, all of us, Claire and Jane were at the arraignment, so was Marge."

"And as was me and your parents, and with us was Sarah and David, and even Damian was at the arraignment. But the sextet don't have any of us at the moment right now, damn itm but things were fine till you were going on 10. Rick what the hell did you do to trigger this, because he just targeted my daughter." Donald snapped as he realized it.

"Our connection, oh no, she was doing it every night for the last two years with us, what if our perp, whoever it is, has prevented her from seeing us all this time, and vice versa. The link is still active, and if it is she saw him do Tina." Glen asked and the duo nodded as Willis's gaze shifted down, and then saw blood on the floor and then looked at Rod.

"Oh my god, son, your arm!" Willis snapped and he looked down and saw blood all over his hand and tore his coat off so they could get a better look. "You got my knife and there is no jagged metal in here, but that just proved my point right now. You guys arrived just in time to stop it now." he said as they saw four slash marks across his arm in shock.

"That's what I saw last night guys, four razors all cutting at once, but the razors were invisible, but there is no broken metal in here. And I can't reach that high up to get to the bars over the toilet in the window. That's 10 feet up and I'm only 5ft 9'." he said and the trio nodded and they exchanged looks as Nancy checked it carefully at that.

"I saw those razors up in the attack position, but at our age, we can work at preventing him from attacking us now, as we're much stronger then we were then. But he was wrestling with her till she lost her balance and he pinned her to the bed. Or she fell and landed on something and until she was on the floor, pinning her down and slashing her."

"Well that just proves it, there is nothing in in this cell that can be able to cause a suicide and even if I did try it, you guys are watching the cameras. Just waiting for a crash or shout from me to prevent that or an escape or suicide, as you just did it now. But what a skeptic sees as crazy, I consider this rational now." he said and the trio nodded bemused.

"That is if he doesn't possess his skeleton next when I bury the bastard's remains and consecrate the grave site. His mother was a nun, and he's catholic, like we are, so with those words in mind it's using that against him in the end. But first off, if I know anything, it's the glove those came from was rusted in our reality, but fresh in there."

"We know only one knife that is capable of doing that all at once, and it was when you guys were 9 years old now, he died close to 8 years ago. You were nearing 10, and your baby brothers and sisters were going on 4, damn it. I thought he was gone, alright baby I need a description of your stalker." Donald said gently and she nodded to him then.

"We don't know who he is, but he's horribly burned, dressed in a red and green striped shirt and fedora hat, very dirty. Boots and a set of khaki work pants, the glove on his right hand, that looks like he built the damn thing himself. He knows our names, and our dreams are always at the plant." she told him and he nodded with a furious look then.

"He's back, but how the hell is he..., oh no." Donald said and the duo nodded as she closed her eyes and it hit her. "Freddy's coming for you, stay up late, never sleep again, Freddy, who is this Freddy exactly. How is he doing this and how are we supposed to stay awake long enough to protect ourselves?" Rod said to her and she nodded to that firmly.

"I don't know and frankly now, I don't care, but we got to get you to the hospital to get that checked out and check your switchblade, son. I got to make a call to Elaine and check on the others, but if he's targeting you, he could target the entire block. Baby, don't worry baby, I'll protect you girls." Donald said with a firm growl to this situation.

"Donald, we have to tell them, we nearly lost him next, what if he targets the entire town, even in death, his alias is still haunting us right now." Willis said as he grabbed the spare sheet and wrapped it around Rod's arm to staunch the bleeding. "Dad's going to kill Rick when he finds out, but you're right." he said, meaning his father and they nodded.

"His alias is the Springwood Slasher, but your Freddy, is Frederick Charles Krueger, kids, he was a filthy child killer, child molester. We spent 3 years looking for who killed your lost classmates and cousins, brothers and sisters. He drove us nuts when we couldn't find him, but it was even worse after Perry caught him." he told them and the trio nodded.

"Did they put him away?" she asked and he sighed. "A load of lawyers got fat and the judge, not your adopted grandfather, got famous. But someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place, and he was freed, just like that. For Rick, he lost it as the last kill was his nephew: Daniel Richard Parker." he said and they nodded as she said it then.

"Bad memories, this was why mom and you divorced, she was drinking all the time, he destroyed your marriage?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah baby it was, I just never saw this coming that instead of targeting us, he could target you now. I spent the 7 years, since the murder looking for his stash, can't find it yet, he kept it somewhere."

"The block followed him to the old power plant, seeing he was asleep, we poured gasoline all around the building and did a trail of it out the door. But we were never the ones that killed him at all, every parent in town wanted him dead. But none of us wanted his death on our conscious." Donald explained and she nodded as the trio dropped the bomb.

"But you guessed correctly, all of you had a sibling once, but you blocked out their murders, Danny and Kimmy are part of your age group." he added and they nodded. "From us to Kris's age group, we were the murders that had him on the edge of the electric chair, before Perry blew it?" Glen asked and he nodded as the duo sighed then.

"It was never us or the other parents in the entire town baby, guys, Rick did it, but if this came in a king novel then the killer knows that private justice and murder. In his case is a one way ticket to turning himself into a monster and the group, the lynch mob. They were all drunk when they did, but Rick was drunk when he did, we were all straight."

"Looks like Fred found himself a way to remain alive in your dreams, but it took 7 years to gain enough power to come after you now. We had seven years of peace, but somehow this bastard just made his presence know to us now. Unless..., Pennywise, it has to be." Donald said and the trio nodded as they looked exchanged looks at that.

"He looks like a walking burned victim, but his vocal cords are scorched, he sounds like Vader, just without the respirator. But he just goes by his alias, of Freddy, I'd say he decided on the act of being a boogieman for teenagers. Only instead of him being in the closet or under the bed, he's haunting us, in there." Nancy said and he nodded sternly.

"But something he said to me the other night made sense now, but if Kris heard the remark he said to Tina. Then he's pretending he's immortal, though that's true, then he got possessed, but I hope to god I'm wrong about that theory." Glen added and she nodded. "Me too bro, me too." Rod said and that did it for the adult trio right then.

"Great, he got possessed by some demon that aims for god damn scare tactics, I just hope the clinic understands this better then I do right now. But pattern nightmares, nice name for dream theory as you can learn to fight back in there. But if that's true I can teach the seven this and we join together and protect the kids, with her powers."

"But if these demons gave him the power to cross the line between dreams and reality. Then he's..., that's it, what are the two spots that kill instantly, and one is us in there in there our voices echo in there anything happens and the stimuli cause us to lose control of our actions?" she asked and Donald nodded sternly at that theory and news.

"Though he's aiming for the vital organs, your heart and your brain, it stays active for another 7 to 10 minutes, which explains the screaming last night. He nailed her heart, but though she was dead as there is no saving her now. Her mind was still functioning until he dropped her." Rod said in response and the homicide detectives nodded angrily.

"Get killed in there and you die for real?" Donald repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah and he's no longer human anymore but a demon, but if he got possessed. And by one the night they, whoever it was that killed him at the time did it, the fire now. Prevented you from seeing what the heck was going on there." she said and he nodded as that did it.

"Guys, Rick did it, he threw the cocktail that burned the plant to the ground." Garcia said and they nodded. "He killed this Freddy, and we're getting targeted for his sins, but why us, and why not you?" Rod said and Donald tried to figure it out at that. "Katherine, it has to be, we took his daughter and this is the payback." Willis said and the duo nodded.

"Prom night, why didn't I remember that, he's nearly used my homicide training against me and your sister, son, just made me see that. Come on, let's get you to the hospital, we're going to see Dan." Donald said and they nodded as the duo grabbed their brother and stood up as he phoned his best friend John Lane, Marge and Sarah Grey at that.

As the trio met him at the medical department of the psychiatric hospital and Dr. Daniel Jenkins took one look at him and nodded in shock. "First Tina and now you son, what in gods name happened up there tonight?" he asked and Donald pulled the switchblade. "Blood test, he said he never touched her, aside from a possible case of home base here."

"And we can discuss this later young man, but I wish you two waited till you were 22, before doing that last night." he said and the lab techncian nodded as the doctor took care of his arm and then wrapped it and the technician came back in then. "There is no trace of her blood on that blade, chemical or otherwise, he didn't do it John, Sarah."

"I just have to check her uterus if the stab wounds were above the uterus and the stomach and if he did what I think, and I mean our killer by that. Then he raped her and then shredded her heart and hit several blood vessels in the process. Which explains the mess they saw in the bedroom last night." he said and they nodded as he did it then.

After ten minutes he slammed his hand on the table, as Jenkins checked and nodded with a furious look and Dr. Jane Adam turned to her. "You had a right to be afraid last night baby, in whatever she told you, but as we said he was a child molestor. But he raped her, and then murdered her, Rod is innocent of all charges, John, as such, now here guys."

"But if he targeted them, he could go after the entire block and the rest of the town like this, but there is only one way to find out now. To prove this completely, Marge, I want you to take her to Katja dream clinic, we need to run a test now." she said and the trio nodded as Rod pulled her close to him as she felt her relief her brother was alive.

"Something doesn't make sense here, but that burn I took yesterday was so real, that my scream echoed in my head came out, for real. I know this doesn't make sense, but it's all there, mom, think about it, I wake up screaming. And you or Mrs. Anderson come running to wake me up, I thought this was just a dream, but he shattered my mirror."

"Only my clock saved me when I went in tonight, but I saw him walk right through the bars and grab the sheet." she said and the adult quartet nodded in shock to that news. "You see anything else?" Marge asked and she nodded. "Yeah he shredded a pillow, after you came to check I saw a single feather go flying out the window, looked down."

"And saw the feathers all over the floor and the pillow itself, check this out." she said removing the left overs of the destroyed pillow from her jacket then. "Fred what the hell did you do to yourself this time exactly, we take it back. Your origins, but we never meant to turn you into this, damn it." Donald said, looking at the destroyed pillow.

"So you know him by name, we just call him Freddy, but we got a fast indicator of when he's about to attack, I was singing it to myself tonight." She started to say and then smiled. "What if I could get a clear evidence it was him, if he's turned human, once in our world, I can rig the house as you know my traps are doing a lot of damage now."

"I can get you the evidence, bring his hat out for you to test or something, if everything in there that happens is real now. But I think he prays on our fears, we take away our fear, turn our backs on him in the last round and we send him straight back to hell." she said and the adult quartet nodded as Adams answered her at the remark gently.


	2. Meeting At Westin Hills I

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street Does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie compansy.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but instead of Rod and Glen ****survives as they and Nancy clear his name. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now as a result of this. And Marge being one the survivors of the attack, as they prepare to fight it out against Freddy.**

**As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coicidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story. As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward and transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital, instead of ending up in the hospital themselves now.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him Nancy as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now. **

**Chapter 2: Cracking The Code **

"I was thinking of this and left the book on this chapter." she said and pointed out the chapter name and Jenkins nodded. "Uh huh, that's the subtext. 'Kill you all, drive you crazy and kill you all, I'm every nightmare you ever had. I am your worst dream come true, I'm everything you ever were afraid of.'." Adams said and Donald nodded sternly.

Thinking it over carefully as he looked at the book, he thought over what a teenager's demeanor was like and nodded sternly. "At this stage, intimacy comes into it now, but you let your hormones take control that could kill you now." Adams said and Rod covered his eyes at that as he realized that was his fatal mistake as he sighed at that remark.

"If he said that under his breath when he deaged your age group to the kids, to our age as teenagers, but the seven are 10 now in age. But if that was true, then he decided to insure he knows what you look like in age, he was marking us for death. Being the first block to go, but we all get taken out and and it's open season in Springwood now, dad."

"Drive them crazy, out of sleep deprivation, before they make a mistake, but you guys all look like us, but you're a teenage me, just as a girl, baby, he de aged us. Saw you and waited seven years till he killed our cub version and the first was your sister. She is what your aunt looks like as a teenager guys, but he decided to wait 6 or 7 years now."

"And till he had you looking like us in our cases, that's all of you and David is in Midland and we got to get him back up here. Though he is going to kill when he finds out that the bastard just killed his daughter the other night. But right now we got to insure he can't take you next right noe in this, but the wording seems right for a psychotic like this."

"I said he was acting like Pennywise, looks when we closed the library and the movie store, he turned himself corporeal enough he could read several King novels. And adopted the demeanor of Norman Bates, Michael Myers and the killer in Prom Night. Hey if you can hear me, that was worthy of leaving us an indicator Fred, but is it us."

"Or just because of your daughter?" he asked and a drawing landed on the floor in answer to that and he saw the drawing before seeing the K. Krueger on it. "Seeing this an eye for an eye, dad took Katherine and he's paying us back in kind. By taking you from us, in the worst way possible as his alias." he said with a sigh at the response.

"So you believe us?" Nancy asked for herself and Rod and he nodded. "I just need one last piece and you got me convinced as I haven't seen that." he said pointing at Rod's arm. "In 7 years, not since that night, honey, you got the glove and I just told her the truth." he said and Marge nodded as she squeezed his hand at the remark gently.

"After whatever you're planning, we better move off the block ourselves now." Sarah said and the trio nodded in agreement. "Brandon is going to see this as what I plan to do as he thinks Nancy is losing it and break you guys up." Marge said and Nancy nodded. "What, don't we get a say in the subject here, for all we know adult interference now."

"Could kill someone else as we just proved that, if I not convinced dad to check we'd be too late." she said and Marge nodded. "Yes, but what I plan to do is to make sure he never escapes, so you come home later, I got a way. Now to prevent him from breaking out of the house, if you bring him out of there." she said to her and she nodded to her.

"Mom, I think it's time to stop, I get you're guilt ridden, but what if you're so wasted and he kills you in your sleep?" she said and Marge nodded firmly as she pulled her into a hug then. "We been together, since the murder, but now we got a single chance, but baby is the only one who's seen him." Glen said sighing and she nodded as Sarah answered that.

"He's right we need to stay focused and we can't if he's hitting us where it hurts." Donald said and Marge nodded. "And you better get David back up here, Sarah, because he's destroyed three marriages in our case and Elaine divorced Rick last year. Rest of the gang's intact thankfully." He said and Rod ran his hand through his hair as he said it.

"Dame, Claire, Jane, us, that's eight families that threw Adam in jail right now, and baby is the only one of us that has memories of their big brothers and sisters. Or adopted aunts and uncles, but if he targets the entire school right now, dad. Especially once they enter high school, we got a big problem." he said and John crossed his arms at that.

"The connection was left intact, between us and Kris." Rod told them and Sarah covered her eyes at that news. "Does she...?!" John asked and he nodded. "Yeah, she woke up screaming at the same time I woke up, trying to rest this afternoon. And when Nancy fell asleep in class, she saw her and heard her scream, and then saw how close it was."

"When he tried to frame me for suicide tonight." he told him and they nodded. "Baby is the only one with memories of us, out of the seven she's the only one now. Only she has memories of the four of us and we lost one last night and nearly lost you now. Be careful guys, leave the headphones off and the alarm loud enough to wake you up now."

"I mean it, once was enough, we lost your sister, we're not losing the rest of you now, okay, I mean it now." Sarah said to that as their parents pulled them into a hug then. "Where the hell is the damn cache he had, I've been looking for it for 7 years." Donald asked and she nodded as Marge gave a nod as she answered him then firmly.

"Doesn't matter, what matters now is making sure there isn't another slip up this week, honey, we got a second chance to protect our own daughter, if our theory pans out. Then we're better off with both of us living back in the same house again now. Jack lives across the street from us right now, but this is between us now, us and the 7 now."

"We lost 21, but if this starts a second time we got to find the right psychiatrist who is going to listen to us and our daughter is just like you honey." she said and Donald nodded as he pulled their daughter into a hug. And they went into a three way hug at that, as Sarah pulled Rod into a hug as the tears started running down his face then.

"I just wish you were there to prevent it, I think we broke a rule, with you not there at the house, we're teenagers, I made a mistake it nearly kills me. And it did kill her, but I love her, the fights were normal in our relationship, but not crazy jealousy. I never touched her, in fact we were considering this during college now, but here it is."

"I was going to propose to her in two years after we graduated, I tried to save her, but I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry mom." he said, shaking in grief and she nodded. "Not your fault baby, it never was, you tried, but the bastard is a dead man. When we get through with him cubs." she said and kissed the top of his head then as he buried his head then.

And into her shoulder at that. "Tomorrow's the funeral, so we give it 2 days, and in the mean time, never mind the coffee, so hang on you guys. Though you need a full night's rest, I think I can cook up a way to help with that. As I can guess, sedatives knock out your only defense by waking up, uh I would consider if you had to stay awake."

"I'm prescribing all three of you ritalin, however long it takes to take him out in this round, if there is a drug test on dream deprivation, you're all going on it." Jenkins said and they nodded to him. "You're all staying home from school as well until it's safe to return, but you all need to rest." Donald said for the trio and they nodded to him.

"We'll get your school books and assignments from your classes, but you're staying home tomorrow and starting next week." Emily Lantz said and John nodded in agreement. "And Brandon?" he asked, and she nodded. "If I can prevent him from doing anything stupid in the next week, I think we stand a chance." she said and he nodded softly to her then.

"Nancy you're the survivalist, you think you can crack it up in as many booby traps in the house as possible. Just in case he targets me next as we create a dummy so that we have a dummy created to look like me finally. Especially if he breaks into our bedroom after you lock him in our basement as we get our first good look at the bastard."

"And after seven years now, so we can see him in the way we did when he killed your siblings and peers again, back to that again?" Marge asked and she nodded to her, just as she was saying it, a woman walked in with a 10 year old. A blond haired, blue eyed little girl, who took one look at the trio and ran to Rod and he picked her up at that.

"Roddy, I thought I lost you!" she said, shaking as she clung to him as he pressed his forehead to her's. "Shh, it's okay baby, Nancy got to me in time, just a cut, but I'm okay, we're okay." he said softly to her as she buried her head into his neck. "Donny, want to tell me what the hell is going on?" her mother asked and he crossed his arms then.

"Baby, are you seeing everything through your brothers and sisters?" He asked and the girl nodded to him quickly. "Who is that man, why is he after them or me, just why is he after us and preventing mom and me from seeing you right now. Who's fault is it that he killed Tina right now?" She asked him and he sighed as he ran his hand through her hair.

"We'll tell you when you're older for right now, I need to ask you something else, but is this man preventing us from doing our special sessions. Barely 15 minutes into it, you see him and pull us out?" He asked and she nodded and her mother gave a nod, as he waved her to the side as he said it in a whisper at that remark as he explained to her.

"Rick caused a serious problem here, we think Fred got possessed and he's haunting their nightmares, he killed Tina last night. And just barely missed killing him and Nancy yesterday and then this morning missed Rod and tried to set him up for suicide tonight." He said and she nodded in shock at the news as she answered him at that remark.

"Those lacerations across her chest and his arm was Krueger, oh god, I am going to kill that bastard if he targets my baby next. Alright we got to get our parents involved, but any doctors dealing with a criminal are getting arrested right now. If their choices killed two thirds of what's left of our block and with them 70 other teenagers now."

"That makes 21 kids around the neighborhood at the moment, baby is too young to know, a few years is best, but the guys are going to kill Rick if I tell them too soon." she said, meaning Richard James Kincaid and Jason Adam Crusel at that. The duo being the rest of their quartet at that remark as she looked at her own daughter sighing then.

"Guys, we need to check the glove if you still have it." Lane said and Marge nodded to him as they exchanged looks. "If it just got caked in blood since he died, that's our one chance, it's been possessed and is now being used to kill in the afterlife." Glen said sharply and they exchanged worried looks as they looked at Kristen in concern.

"She's the only one of out the seven who has memories of you now, but he skips town we use the second he leaves. Just to get back together as the kids are back in one piece finally." she said to him and he nodded to her. "Agreed, but he lays a hand on her when drunk and I'm going to kill him myself, you get some new cats, since you divorced now."

"As nothing is keeping me away from my other baby girl now, starting now, she need us." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and they tightened up then. "Guys, we have one chance here now, but starting now, we come see you baby. And as much as possible, I promise." he said, looking at Kristen Parker then and she nodded to him.

As he took her and she buried her head into his shoulder then as he hold her. "I miss Uncle Rick and Uncle Adam, Uncle Donald, I want to see the guys, I miss them so much." she said and he nodded. "I miss them as well, but the second your father makes a fatal mistake, we get the seven of you back together." Elaine Anderson Parker said to her.

"You and dad divorced, but I much rather spend time with your gang, with Danny gone right now, then be on my own without my gang, I'm lonely." she said, looking at her and they nodded. "You remember the sextet?" she asked and Kristen nodded to her. "Yeah age us 30 years, we look just like you." she said and they smiled and nodded gently.

"Nice way to put it, but yeah you're right, baby." John said smiling to her and she thought it over. "Wait, wait a minute, 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, 3, 4, better lock your..., you got to be kidding me, your murderer is the origin to our jump rope song." Kristen said and they nodded in shock to the news as she quickly wrote down the translations.

"Freddy is this Freddy Krueger you just told them about, he's acting like he was when he was still alive and stalking us in our dreams. So the next two pieces are connected to our religion, if his mother was a nun when we studied what that tower was used for. Or the Hathaway House institution uptown, the caffeine and junk food's meant to stay awake."

"And we never sleep again, or in this case, dream again, and we're safe forever, but doubled edge sword, as our bodies can't manage without rest." she said and her big sister and her brothers nodded with a bemused smile. "Now you done it Nanc', our baby sister is turning into you now." Glen said as he started laughing as she wrote it down.

And to each piece of the song and gave it to him and he nodded. "Well there's my vice in studies, but I got pattern nightmares, you got dream skills. And she had government and law, but putting this in a way our parents, the cops. Let alone the mental health experts and the medical council can understand it." Nancy said and their parents nodded gently.

"That works better, as you put this in a way we as crime fighters and the medical/psychiatric experts can understand it now. But like I said, just give it 4 to 5 years and then we'll tell you baby." Donald told Kristen and she nodded to him. "You never wanted to do it, you all wanted him dead, but none of you want his death on you."

"On your consciousness, I'm right aren't I guys, you all carry the guilt for the decisions of the hold out?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah baby, you just nailed it exactly, though he killed your cousin, your uncle, let alone your mother never wanted his death on their consciousness, we chose to shadow him and when he tried again, Jake, Derek, Paul."

"And I would arrest him ourselves and he gets the chair for it, but our hold out threw the fire bomb, before we could stop him and he died of smoke inhalation. And 3rd degree burns, but if he got possessed that maybe our one chance, if he's afraid of fire." Donald told her and she nodded as she hugged her mother and she tightened her arms then.

Before she did the same with them and they tightened their arms around her then. "Not your fault, you never did it, I understand, you hated him, I get that. It was Daniel in my case wasn't it, but I have no brother and Daniel was their age, my brothers and sisters. They were the sextet, but Joey is my twin, practically blood and Philip is my blood."

"But Grandpa would never had taken this, you guys were law upholders and crime fighters, for Aunt Erin she's a doctor, the trio are paramedics, do no harm. And with that in mind, what did dad threaten you with if he's the one who did it?" she said slowly and they sighed as they told her the truth and knowing she was insuring at the news.

That he never got near her. "That he was going to take you away from me, and tell your grandfather we were the ones who did it." Elaine told her and she nodded as she wiped the tears off her face. "No, I'm not leaving you, he wants me he has a fight on his hands, I belong to the guys now, they are my father, I was and because he was never around."

"Whoever it is, we blame them, not you, and once Nancy tells the others, that's it, but not your fault, I don't blame you, I never blamed you. I blame this Freddy character for taking you away from me, both age groups." she said and the quartet nodded gently. "I love you Uncle Donald, you guys were always more my father then dad ever was now."

"But you always protected me, but what's the plan if he's drinking when he comes to get me for a night out?" she asked and they crossed their arms. "He ever touches you like that and we're making good on our threat to throw him in here for rehab. But if he's speedballing and he's dead when I catch him." John told her and she smiled at him then.

"Well there's your leverage, you can use that to counteract the threat he gave you about Freddy now." she said and they smiled sternly at the news and revelation. "Oh I never considered that, you can use that as a way to put him in permanent rehab, Daniel!" Elaine said smiling and he nodded dangerously as she looked at John and Sarah then.

"What about you at wherever he takes me, nice set up, we have 2/3's of the four of you at the restaurant and you make good on that threat. And give the warning, regarding Uncles Rick, Jared, Jake, Adam and you yourself, Uncle Donald. But twice in three years and your team watched me grow up." she said and the two officers chuckled at that.

"And that threats not an empty threat, but a promise, if he nearly kills someone followed by hurting you enough to land you in my care, baby." Adams said to that and she nodded. "Technically, I been listening to you guys way too much in sting operations here." she said and the Thompson started laughing as they exchanged looks then.

"Want to get ahead in law school you better start paying attention right now, because baby here is beyond good now. But this is ridiculous, that a bunch of 9 to 15, near 16, year olds see this and we can't." Sarah said as she started laughing at that remark. "No kidding, but to make sure our cubs all make it, we got to test that experimental drug."

"And the rules got short circuited, but fast question honey, are you following the trio around or is this having you as a passive observer when in there?" Elaine asked her and she sighed. "If this skill is anything, I'm think I'm the next one up from the characters that act like they control their dreams and channel other abilities when in there."

"But added side effect if I give my power to said character, our powers end up in the person that does it and they gain a bit of our personalities in the process." she said and Glen covered his eyes and Donald looked at him. "Glen, you know what she's talking about?" Nancy asked and he nodded ad he translated to their parents and his friends.

"Dream Masters, she's a bringer and you have her gift in reverse, but she passes her powers to a dream master, the side effect is addition to gaining their powers. She, or he, also gains a bit of their personality traits in the process now here. But I got a lot of studying to do until we put that to the test." he said and they nodded to the news then.

"I'll say, but once we put this to the test, whoever is working for Reynolds in this hospital, once Adam is released is going to be committed themselves. And when I get through with them right now, but hold on, who's the leader of the adolescent team exactly?" Elaine said as she tried to keep from laughing at her daughter's insightful-ness then.

"God Professor Jacobs is going to love the fact his star pupil after me understands this as well as I do, but the catch on doing dream testing. Shared dreaming and pattern nightmares, just took on an entirely whole new meaning she's been doing this with for the better part of 18 months. And before we can it going he interrupts it, but once he's gone, we can keep it going again right now." he said and Nancy chuckled at the idea.


	3. Meeting At Westin Hills II

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street Does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie compansy.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but instead of Rod and Glen being murdered, they ****survive as they and Nancy clear his name. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now. And as a result of this, the truth comes out that night as characters of thr third film appear. **

**And make an appearance with the starring characters of the movie, and Marge being one the survivors of the attack. As six years in advance of testing out the hyponicil first ad thry run a test now as they prepare to fight it out. And against Freddy, as the entire block survived this as instead of just the trip now.**

**The sextet are now joined by Taryn, Will, as though they lost three members of the block the rest of the block makes it out alive in movie three. As like my other story Nancy survives the attack and with her as does Will and Taryn. As the call in are not quite so frequent and they make a few new friends**

**As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod and Glen involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coincidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story. As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward finally then."**

**And are transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital in definitely, as Jesse Walsh and their other friend return to the hospital. As instead of ending up in the hospital themselves, they're being transferred to another hospital. As the new head takes charge and turns the hospital into the instutite in the crossover.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him, Nancy as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now, but they find him the first day as he works for them now. **

**Chapter 3: Meeting The**** Teenage Team And The Funeral I**

"Well this should be good right now, we're still trying to understand dreams, but now dreams got lethal." Nancy said and she nodded in agreement. "And just wait till he decides on bringing back another one, and then it's dangerous either way." she said and the trio nodded in agreement. "And it's not the sleep killing us, but the dreams and sedatives, so with that we need a meeting with the head of the teenage team." she said in response and her sister nodded.

"His name is Max Johnson, but good news, Eric is also here, and Jeff is in training to join the team as well." Jenkins told her and Kristen smiled in delight. "Richards is also here?!" she said and they nodded, smiling. "Jeff, as in Jeff Tanner, he's training as a member of the teenage team?" Rod asked and they nodded and Nancy smiled sternly as she said it.

"Jeff and Eric, but there's few people she knows, especially once she sees Max and instead of being around total strangers. She knows three members of the teenage team, before the guys and I take charge and if these doctors say drugs or sex. They got it 2/3's right, but the whatever caused a brushfire in her class, but us arriving gives a chance."

"That's our one way in then, if whoever this woman is that is holding the kids' gang hostage. And as we show her that there is still so much she doesn't understand about dreams. If she's one of those that is 'patients come and go, but the hospital is forever' types now." she told him and he nodded as he activated his radio and said it gently then.

"Eric, Max could you get up here, we have a few people you should meet at the moment right now." he said and ten minutes later two men came in, one black and a man with red hair and a gentle look to his eyes. "Whoa, alright what happened now?!" the second asked as he saw Rod's arm and he explained that to him gently as he looked at him.

"Hey Uncle Eric." Kristen said and he smiled gently at the address then. "Hey baby, I take you know what this is about if you came with your mother?" he asked and she nodded. "Uncle?" Max asked and they group nodded as Elaine explained it. "Not blood, but friends Max, the quartet are my best friends, we grew up together, that to our cubs now."

"They see the parents of their own gang as parents, or grandparents, in the case of our parents, Jane, Daniel and Eric are the same way, Jeff Tanner is like their big brother. That's why she called him that, last time he saw her was 2 years ago and with him the quartet and three members of our side of the gang, my brother Damian, Claire White."

"And Jane Caulfield, the reason is because I brought her with me for a training session in Government and Law, her grandfather is the judge." she told him and Max nodded to her gently at that. "I take it your father is someone no criminal wants to screw with?" he asked and she nodded. "When you move here exactly now?" she asked and he explained that to her gently smiling.

"Just short of 8 years ago." he told her and she nodded. "My family is the Anderson clan, Judge William Anderson is my father, as for the reason we called you in here. Looks like our killer that killed Tina framed him, but Rod is off the hook, but that. That cut, was not from any normal razor, but from the glove that 'he' had during the attacks 7 years ago."

"Our copy cat is no copy cat at all, he's back." Elaine said and they looked at his arm and saw four lacerations at once and Max said it sharply. "Who is this lunatic exactly?" he asked and Kristen passed a picture to him and they saw the sketch. "We just gained his name tonight, but he's the reason the gang was separated and she's the big one."

"Richard lost his damn mind after Dan was murdered, he did it, without realizing this, he just destroyed her life now in this case." Nancy said as Glen picked Kristen up and she buried her head into his shoulder and they nodded with a furious look. "Great, not only is she seeing everything through you, we got an image of his face now in this case."

"But remove the burns, but I know that face anywhere, Krueger's back." Eric said, taking one look and feeling his anger growing by the minute. "I would call that a severe case of daddy issues, but to baby, she loves our fathers so much. That they replaced him from an early age, Nancy, as such she needs us, we need 18 months to recover, but idea."

"We're skipping a year of college, so we can get the gang back together, and adjust to being a full gang again and then leave." Rod told her and Glen nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "I second that." he told him and she nodded. "The motion has passed, we're in 81 now, we're leaving in 83' and return for our internship in 87' now, dad, guys."

"But the Calvary has arrived in the second the bastard puts her in here." she said and the adult trio nodded sternly. "Yeah I agree with that, baby, supposedly amongst strangers after 6 years you forget these things. And until you take the years off each other's faces, as she starts calling us by the titles you always called us by at the time right now."

"As the situation relaxes and as we repair the damage, she can explain to us what the hell happened the night before. But Neil hears this and he's going to do anything it takes to prevent her having a relapse after the amount of blood she lost. If the bastard frames her for attempted suicide right now." Jenkins told her and Max nodded in agreement.

"He and him, so who is this lunatic exactly, if he slashed his arm?" he asked her and she explained that. "Fred Krueger, was a member of our block, born the son of 100 maniacs, his mother is a nun, she was working here at the hospital. But they had an extension, out at the Hathaway house uptown, his mother was locked in over the holidays now."

"The psychotics kept her hidden for days, she was attacked a few hundred times, and when the orderlies found her she was barely alive. And carrying, but the chromosomes overcame trying to live a normal life and he became a psychotic himself as a result. He was a child molestor, child killer that killed at least 20 kids in our neighborhood."

"He drove us crazy when we didn't know who he was, but it was even worse after we found him." she said and Kristen looked at her then. "Did grandpa put him away?" she asked and she sighed. "A load of lawyers got fat and the judge, not your grandfather, got famous, but someone missed signing the search warrant in the right place now."

"And Fred was freed just like that." she said and Kristen closed her eyes in anger as she said it then, realizing why she and the quartet just got targeted. "What did dad do, mom?" she asked and as she sat in Glen's lap as he hugged her to him protectively. "We decided to shadow him and wait for him to try again, and when he did at the time."

"Your grandfather would be the one to do the trial and he's getting the electric chair, your father didn't want to wait that long, but your cousin was the final straw. We found him in an old boiler room he used to take them, poured gas all over the room. And a path of it leading out the door, at the last minute the five of us and the sextet pulled out."

"But before we could stop him, your father was the one who threw the fatal shot to light up the plant now as well." she said and Kristen nodded. "I'd rather get the truth from you guys, as my family, then seeing his memories of the night he died. Through Freddy himself, so what killed him, if he looks like this?" she asked as they hid a sigh of relief.

"He died of 3rd degree burns and smoke inhalation." she said and Kristen nodded. "If this is what Luke felt after learning Vader never killed his father, but replaced him. I know how he feels right now, because all this time I've been lied to, regarding this. I don't care why dad did it, it doesn't matter, I never want to see him again after this is over."

"I lost one big sister because of him, I am not losing anyone else in our family and not when I'm this age." she said as she left her head against Glen's shoulder and he hugged her to him as she burrowed into his arms. "Was he drinking the night Krueger was killed though?" she asked and they all nodded and Kristen sighed and slammed 2 books down.

"Stephen King's It and Cycle Of The Werewolf?" Glen asked and she nodded to him as she told him the truth. "After what happened last night, after Tina was murdered, I dug into dad's collection of King novels, ignoring the sexual contact and gore. As well as the swearing, I found enough to compare them to why you guys were so freaked out."

"If he's using the movie rules as a way to kill us, then he's taking it too seriously, regarding the King novels. But the werewolf killed the pregnant woman for doing it out of wedlock to save her soul. But it was after number 4, said was after Coslow's girlfriend left and the next was his friend it hit me, that we're still children as children we still believe."

"Paranormal monsters 101: after the best friend's death, only the best friend got replaced by my paternal cousin." she said and Nancy covered her eyes at that. "Private justice and drinking, two things that turn a possible homicidal maniac into a monster." Glen said, translating that and their parents nodded in shocked disgust at the news.

"We're teenagers on the edge of college, but we still think like you at near 11, when coming out of a nightmare and the boogieman under the bed remark. To see this, you have to think like a kid again, but to catch a killer you got to think like one. To catch a monster, you got think like a child again." Nancy said smiling and Kristen nodded to her.

"Believing in magic is a bit tough when you're an adult, as it grows out of you, so you can't see it until you start thinking like a child of my age to their age. And until you, if you're a homicide detective, catch a killer, then you got to think like one now. But he crossed the line between reality and dreams and turned them into reality now here."

"But mixture of all three of you and this took my training to a whole new level right now." she said and the quartet nodded with a bemused smile. "More like taking it too far young lady, were you reading this book, before you went to bed the other night?" Donald asked her with a bemused look and Sarah, John and Marge sighed at the news gently then.

"You definitely been taking your training too seriously baby, but digging into books your age group was not ready for is going too far right now." Jenkins said and with a bemused smile and Elaine nodded in agreement. "Next time you want to read that, I'm doing it with you, but you're not doing it, before you go to bed young lady, and with that in mind."

"I told you, you weren't supposed to be reading these with you this young, baby." she said, bemused, and Kristen sighed. "Only way to put this in a way you can understand, but the rules are stated quite clearly in the movie world right now. That's the only one I've seen, but 6 years, before I watch the others." she said and they nodded gently then.

"You definitely don't sound like you're going on 10, but our age of near 17, baby sister." Rod told her with a slight chuckle at that. "We may have lost one, but let's make sure he can't get to the rest of you, we may lose a member or 2. But we never lost all of us in the next round between us and him." she said and the trio and Elaine nodded to that gently.

"But looks like the first to go was us, as he de-aged us and saw that the kids are our teenage counterparts. But this was 7 years ago, the cubs were 3, barring 4 and 9 barring 10 years." Elaine told her and the two orderlies nodded in shock to the news, knowing this was going to be hard on her daughter as Nancy answered that with a stern look.

"And as a result now, somehow he was possessed and decided there was one area you can't protect us and it's our dreams now. He spent 7 years preparing himself for this and attacked us last night and this morning now. Tina told me she had a dream possibly a premonition so the calm before the storm the day Aunt Sarah was in Vegas now."

"We lost Tina last night as a result of this, but the first to go is the block now, Max I know that sounds weird at the moment, but trust me we're telling you the truth here. As the knives that did this are confiscated, so how else could he get hit right now?" Nancy asked him and he looked at Rod's arm and saw four at once and felt his heart turn over.

Before he looked at the spooked look on the little girl as she looked at his arm and felt his paternal instincts take over. "So after he killed your girlfriend and framed you for murder, he tried to make it look like suicide tonight. And slashed your arm now, baby, tell you never saw that?" he asked and she shook her head sadly then as she looked down.

"Be back in a few minutes, honey stay here, I got to check something." Marge said and he nodded and left as they waited 20 minutes and she brought back a bundle. And he saw the glove and she felt her stomach over as Kristen quickly moved then. To the garbage can, as it came back as she fell to the floor and she nodded, shaking in fear.

"Yeah it's been possessed alright, that blood is very fresh, it was him alright." she said shaking in fear and shock and they nodded in fury. "It's also coagulated." Jane said, scraping a small bit off the blades, and checking and and she nodded. "Tina, the bastard killed her the other night." Jenkins told him and they nodded as he looked at her then.

"You saw the murder and you were praying you were wrong, that in reality this can't happen, but the bastard crossed the line. And between dreams and reality and turned them real now?!" Eric asked and she nodded as she felt her grief shoot through her as he picked her up and she buried her head into his shoulder and Max nodded angrily then.

"Taryn's like Tina, Nancy is my teenage double, but expect, if I end up in here next myself as a result of his framing me. That she and I are inseparable, but Joey is like Glen, Rod is Kin as a teenager, so in whatever time it takes. You see us as teenage duplicates of our big brothers and sisters, but my big sister is gone now, but here it is."

"Saw the whole thing through Tina and twice the last 24 hours, it's a long story, but I'm just like them, but if my friends end up in the hospital. You're seeing us again a few years now." she told him and he nodded. "How old are you baby?" he asked and she explained. "I'm 9, but my birthday is in 5 months." she said and Max nodded as he looked at her.

As he picked her up as he looked into her eyes. "Max, this is the daughter of my best friend: Elaine Anderson, this is Kristen Elaine Parker." Adams told him and he nodded gently. "Oh wait till Jim, Jared and the guys hear this news, they're going to kill Richard when they find out." Eric said sternly and she nodded to him then as she said it then.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Elaine hid a smile as Sarah said it smiling to that reaction. "Yeah, you're just like Jim, Eric is like Jared, so expect her to latch onto you that morning, as you aged six years, but your voice sounds familiar. And once you see her again as a teenager, Max." she told him and he nodded as he answered her then.

"Jim?" Max asked and Eric nodded. "Richard James Kincaid Jr., his son is her age and he's the alpha of their cub gang, she's the omega, but as soon as Rick takes off. They're getting the seven back together, but if we have their entire gang as our patient group. Expect trouble as they're mini me's to their parents." he said and Max nodded, bemused.

As he hid a chuckle to that as he saw the smile at the chance to see her friends again then and smiled. "What kind of spectacle am I seeing if your entire gang ends up in here if you guys spent 5 years prior to this together?" he asked and she started laughing. "You're going to have the duo acting on beating the heck out of each other."

"And with the pillows, but my cousin is his best friend, Billy is Joey's, but once one of them starts it, I have to end it, before it starts a second time. And till it breaks out in the bedroom or, if you have a swimming pool at this hospital. Then stay away from the edge of the pool or you're going to get soaked." she said and he nodded with a chuckle then.

"What do the sextet look like if you guys are your kids as adults?" he asked and Elaine passed a picture of them as 16 year olds to him and he looked at it. "Well I can see my possible problematic patient as a bit of tough guy with an explosive temper. But if she's his buffer, then I need all the help I can get right now in this case at the moment."

"My new boss is Neil Gordon, but the current medical psychiatrist is Dr. Elizabeth Simms." Max told him and he nodded as he crossed his arms. "I take it she's a real you know what, where orders are concerned, you want to do it the way it should be done. But she's too damn strict?" Donald asked and he nodded sternly as he explained it to him then.

"Yeah if the kids are so clear on this and she ends up in the emergency room or is close to a relapse, she's going to ignore direct orders by your friends. Until she causes a riot where baby here and her gang is concerned." he said and they nodded sternly. "Don't worry, we're on the home stretch as we get every psychiatrist blaming other things."

"But if we have a criminal interfering here and they're all being arrested right now, as this woman is being arrested for medical interference. But she does anything to my baby and she's ending up in here herself right now." Elaine told him and he nodded. "This is me as I am, but if Adam gets out to soon and I'm throwing him back behind bars later."

"To answer that is Adam is Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, he's a teenage rapist, last time he saw us was when my baby girl was going on 8. But Adam has no twin brother and frankly none of us could believe that he turned into this." she told him and he nodded sternly. "So what happens is she catches him here?" he asked and Nancy answered that one.

"She'd be telling me and the guys first as by then if you forgot our conversation, you're never going to realize you already remember this." she said and Kristen nodded in agreement. "If I wind up catching him after I arrive we can do a fast case of the tolito twist as Carver gets arrested by you for firing you for doing the right thing right now."

"But after that week when I need time to recover, they're both being transferred to Fairview, we get whoever was part of our group back up here. And you keep us on the drug for a few weeks then we come home, guys, Nancy. There has to be a dangerous side effect here, but if I get killed it could put you into permanent coma now."

"Though that's true, and 1) no matter what happens stay together, by locking hands, to stay together, before he attacks and starts picking us all off one by one. And 2) I need a bodyguard if I'm that close to having my system crash, I can not be sedated. Or I'll never get us out and we're trapped in there." she told them and the groups nodded sternly.

"Of all the hospitals it had to be it's us, baby, are you sure that could be the big one?!" They heard in shock and she looked up and saw the director. " Hey Dr. Williams, good to see you again." she said and he smiled gently. "Yeah I'm very sure, but after 7 years my training reached the point to where I'm just a mini me to mom now as a result here."

"Max I'll drop in a few times to see you, but if Adam ends up here, and someone says the S word expect trouble after we start dreaming about this guy. You're just asking for repeated panic attacks here." she said and they nodded to her gently. "What sting operation, councilor?" he asked and they nodded to him gently at the remark then.

"My father is a judge, I work for the D.A. and I'm a member of the jury and leader of it." She told him and he nodded to the news in shock. "Erin's father is head of the medical council, and Jim, Donald and Jared's fathers are commissioners and a 3 star general." Sarah added and he nodded in shock to the news as he looked from Elaine to Donald.


	4. The Elm Street Gang

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street Does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie company.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but with this one, is what if the entire original block got back together the year they lost Tina. As they face the memories, making it clear to him now that he was never getting near them. As they make a stand against the man that wrecked their lives at the time now.**

**But instead of Rod and Glen being murdered here, they ****survive as they and Nancy clear his name and as thry tell the rest of the block. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now. And as a result of this, the truth comes out that night as characters of the third film appear. **

**And make an appearance with the starring characters of the movie, and Marge being one of the survivors of the attack. As six years in advance of testing out the Hypnocil first as they run a test now as they prepare to fight it out. And against Freddy, as the entire block survives this, as instead of just the trio now.**

**The sextet are now joined by Taryn, Will and Jennifer as though they lost three members of the block the rest of the block makes it out alive in movie three. As like my other story Nancy survives the attack and with her. And as does Will and Taryn as the calls in are not quite so frequent and they make a few new friends.**

**As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod and Glen involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coincidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story. As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward finally then.**

**And are transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital indefinitely, as Jesse Walsh and their other friends return to the hospital. As instead of ending up in the hospital themselves, they're being transferred to another hospital. As the new head takes charge and turns the hospital into the institute in the crossover.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him, Nancy as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now, but they find him the first day as he works for them now. **

**Chapter 4: The Elm Street Gang**

"Screw Rick and his warning, time to get the gang back together." John said and Elaine nodded in agreement to that. "Seven years and the kids are acting like a gang again, so word of warning Max, get ready to duck if a pillow gets launched out the door." Nancy said as she started laughing and he nodded with a chuckle at the remark then.

"So if the boys want to be room mates, I'm seeing a smaller version to their teenage room later at the moment?" he asked and Kristen nodded to him. "If Taryn and Kin say this, best put me between them, their rooms, the duo are my best friends. But I start using that skill with them, they're my bodyguards." she told him and he nodded to her.

Just as he was saying it, the phone went off and Donald grabbed it. "Thompson, yeah, Jim, it started again, he's haunting the kids through their dreams. Looks like Fred decided to take it out on the kids and he's seeing it an eye for an eye." he said and his eyes narrowed at whatever their friend said to him on the other end of the line.

"Kristen told me she only used it on us, how could he..., oh crap, that's the part we forgot, their toddler bond left the damn door open. Roland's awake, yeah alright, meeting first thing in the morning, yeah okay, see you tomorrow bro, yeah bye." he said and turned to her as he said it with a bemused look then as Nancy said it to him.

"What's wrong now dad?" she asked and he sighed. "Looks like if you kids did group dreaming as the circuit was just fused, because Roland saw the whole thing. And through your sister and the quintet all woke up screaming here." he told her and she nodded. "That's six, so that just leaves..." she started to say and Kristen nodded as she said it.

Before she froze and they exchanged looks. "Aw great, Joey just called my name out, but I'm awake right now, hang on." she said and closed her eyes and as she mentally answered him and nodded. "It's 2 in the morning, what about the telephone tag right now?" Rod asked and she sighed as she answered him and she and Nancy nodded.

"He's calling out my nickname, which is Kris." Kristen said and Max nodded. "So I can expect to hear that all the time from the sextet or the trio if you guys end up here?" he asked and Kristen nodded to him. "Yeah, but when your patients are kids that spent the next seven years together, expect trouble." she said and their parents started laughing.

"The sextet called a meeting in the morning, Uncle Dame's telling grandpa, regarding who killed Freddy and why." she said and their parents nodded to the news. "We never did it, but Rick did, but this is enough to put him in here at the moment. Or the state jail right now." Elaine said and he nodded to that remark as she wrote something then.

"Mom, guys, tell the sextet the truth the way you told me, to them, dad is the murderer, but leave out the origin story and till after we see Max and Uncle Eric again." Kristen said and they nodded to the request as Glen pulled her into his arms then. "If we're hearing this a second time, they're going to say the same thing that best hear it here now."

"And from us, then seeing Fred's memories of the night your father lost it at the moment." John told her and she nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yeah and at least you guys get to see us grow up together, though you lost 5 years. It's you get the next 9 now at the moment." she said and the adult quartet nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Issues with these dream powers, it only works for the bringers, but whoever needs back up calls out the bringer's name and the bringer can pull them into her dream. And then pull them out, if she does that with me after I stop him once and it goes from there." Nancy said and their parents nodded to the news as he made a decision right now.

"Just a few times can let ourselves sleep, the next week, but 1) never keep the headphones on. 2) leave the doors, that's the front door or the back, unlocked and 3) and most importantly. Never disconnect the phone or take it off the hook or that could kill one of us, clear?" Kristen said and their parents all nodded just as his father walked in.

"What the hell happened to you, son?" he asked and he crossed his arms. "We just got our evidence, Krueger's back." he told him and he nodded in in shock to that. "The glove was possessed in the afterlife, he's been turned into a dream demon." Kristen told him and he nodded. "So he murdered Tina?" he said slowly and she nodded to him gently.

"Gang meeting and screw what Rick says Brandon, because we're getting the gang back together first thing in the morning. But the kids are out of school for the next week right now." Donald told him and he nodded. "Brandon, before you think about cutting contact with my daughter, I suggest you think about who this is going to affect the most."

"Namely the baby siblings if your actions kill their big brother next." Marge added and he paled at the remark. "Because sooner or later, though they break up when she finds someone just like your son, and my husband. They stay friends, but you want her blaming you for the fact did you what Rick did." she said sternly and he nodded quickly.

"Rick's out of the picture, it's up to us now, Kristen needs us, remember every time he tried to pick her up..." John said and he nodded. "She started crying, well she can say it for real, he's a stranger and we're her father now." he said and she nodded. "Seven years this is going to be great as you get to see what we would be like now, from now."

"To when we're teenage to young adult versions of you guys." she said and they nodded with a chuckle then. "We have the pillows getting thrown over the railing and we get hit, you know the consequences, so watch it it young lady." John told her and she nodded. "Yes Sir, but at the moment, though we lost one, we still have the rest of us, here."

"But we just have to make sure we get through the next week, but to the sextet right now, we're telling the psychiatrist treating us later. But every kid our age in town is going to be asking this." she said and they nodded. "We know, but the new kids are learning this the hard way that the movie rules are there for a reason to save teenage lives."

"Jason, Michael and now we just created a new movie monster, Freddy Krueger." Donald said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "They make the mistake and their parents also made one and that is no supervising things in the backyard at the moment. Though if that party is at your old house at the moment, and I'm forbidding you."

"And from crossing the block perimeter during the day now after school, right now baby after we take him out once. The block is open season that we don't need your type two memories going berserk." Brandon said and she nodded gently to the orders then at that. "Whoever moves here next year, is learning the hard way right now that our block."

"And my house is a danger magnet, if they start suffering your dreams, tell them the truth as you get him to open to you and the sextet, as you integrate him back into our circle now at the current moment. But she doesn't have her parents on watch and we're just asking for a riot from this if he appears like this." Nancy added and Donald nodded

And in agreement to her thoughts. "And seeing him like this as he is now, is going to cause the type two memories to start going crazy as a result. As you start talking about it, start thinking it about it and then start dreaming about it and his face. And as he was then, finally breaks down the front door right now, as a result, memories type II."

"But he's your trauma as he's the reason we had to separate at the moment." Nancy said and she nodded as she burrowed into Glen's arms then at that as she looked at her. "Once was bad enough, I'm not letting you go this time, we lost Tina, I'm not losing you guys, not without a fight, sis." she told her and she nodded as she pulled her into a hug.

"I know baby, I'll protect you, I promise, we got two years left of school and then three about of town and we're coming home as we put our plan into action now." Rod said for her and she nodded in agreement to that remark gently. "Six years delay and the month after you guys complete your medical training, but you're training to be a narc now."

"And then we have all 7 of us in the hospital get ready, as the last dream is the one that needs to be blocked out. Because it's whoever of you barely missed being killed this year right now." she said and he nodded to that. "Is the one as we all know the reason you panicked and it's because to you, it's say both words: and in the same sentence now."

"And you're just asking for a panic attack that turns into a stand off next, the girls suffering their cycles, could collapse. When at the amount of blood loss at the moment if he furthers it, by slashing her wrist. Or worse, making it look like they took in too much on recreational drugs." Glen said to that and Max nodded to the news sternly at that.

"And if the victim is in the final stages of their cycle if it's one of the girls?" he asked and she sighed. "Then the hot-flash could lay them out and you need to bring their temperature down. Because the amount of caffeine in their systems in the comedown is dangerous." Elaine said and he nodded to the news then firmly at the remark then.

"The damn fools that do that are going to get it if that does happen right now, as I said this repeatedly never to say it front of you guys." they heard and she quickly looked up to see a young man no older then the trio's adoptive big brother and they nodded. "Hey Neil, what are you doing here?" Jenkins asked and he sighed as he said it to him then.

"Getting some added work done tonight, that I arrived in time to hear that." he told him and he nodded sternly. "Well get ready as if the idiot that says that in front of her or the girls is going to trigger a serious reaction. But we're running a case study on this before and if her gang ends up in here next in a few years." Adams said to him then gently.

"So you're Neil Gordon, nice to meet you, son." Donald said and he nodded gently. "You too Lieutenant, I take she's one of several of my patients in later years. Especially if I'm being brought in on your personal life and she ends up in my care. For whatever reason, because I'm like Harris, psychiatrist type II." he said and Kristen smiled at the news.

"In other words though released, we got a lock into you as you keep in touch, that's great, but word of warning, expect my biological father to get jealous. As I'm as close to you three as I am to the 10 now." she said and he smiled gently. "Crazy jealousy, not tolerating that, you're my responsibility now." he said and she smiled at him then gently.

And he nodded firmly. "Her father is a dead beat dad, never around and is total drunk, so she belongs to my friends, the guys." Elaine added and he nodded to her gently at that. "She's looks like you as a kid." he said and she nodded to him smiling. "Yeah I know, but our gang, the kids are matched to the parent they take after the most here now."

"That she's me as a near 10 year old, her cousin is my brother at this age." she said and he nodded to the news. "Name if I have your entire cub gang as my patients later?" he asked and she chuckled. "My brother is Damian Anderson, his son is Philip William." she said and he nodded to the news as he felt his heart start pounding as he said it then.

"Anderson, as in Judge Willam Anderson?" he asked and she nodded. "He's our father, the duo's grandfather, Neil." she said and he nodded in amazement to then. "Aw great, so whoever is screwing around hear's we got the kids of the town high judge here. And no one is getting away with anything." he said with a chuckle and she nodded smiling.

"Yeah well it gets better but our parents are all on the city council." she said and he nodded in shock to the news. "You can fill me in later, but I think we better call it for the night, as we got an early start in the morning guys." he said and she nodded. "Yeah alright, I'll call you later if I need you, because we're going to the Tolito Twist."

"During the week and if she ends up here herself for whatever reason right now." she said and he nodded to the order. "See you guys later." he said and looked at Kristen. "See you soon baby." he said and she smiled shyly at that remark. "See you Dr. Gordon." she said and he smiled at her then as they separated and headed home for the night

As she got ready to see her gang in the morning and as she looked at the seven of them as toddlers then and looking forward to the years ahead then...

**The Elm Street Gang:**

The next morning after their conversation, Donald arrived at their house with his car loaded with his stuff then as he parked in the driveway. "I closed my account with the apartment manager, I'm moving back in guys." he said and Nancy nodded as Marge hugged him tightly at that as she looked him over then gently at that remark.

"Two years left and we're finishing this out right now, but if it hadn't been for him, we never would have gotten divorced here right now. But second chance right now, we better get ready as the sextet are not going to take this well when they find out." she said and he nodded as he put his gun and equipment back in the room next to the stairs.

Locking the door, his stuff was put back in the places he had it 4 years prior then as he and Marge got their life back in sequence as Nancy smiled in relief. That her parents chose to give it a second chance. "Hey dad, you better check the pipes on thing, it's been stinking up the kitchen, and for over a month every time we use it right now."

"Though I'm starting to wish we replaced it after Krueger disappeared at the time." she said and he nodded as he shifted it out of the way to get a better look. "Aw crap, yeah that's what I was afraid of: the pipe is loose from the gas spigot. But your mother and I both smoke, so every time we use it, wait two hours before lighting up, honey."

"And baby, the bullets in my revolver could be what could cause an explosion, but this is trying to turn itself into a repeat of destroying the power plant. He's trying to kill us by lighting a match when too close to the damn thing here. And the house is loaded with propane fumes." he told her and the duo nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

As they waited, then at 10, the doorbell at the Thompsons house went off then, as the Parkers just arrived, before it went off a second time. And Marge went to get it to find the sextet on the doorstep and Kristen moved forward at that. "Hey guys." she said and Roland Kincaid and Joey Crusel moved forward and gave her a hug then quickly.

"Missed you Kris." William 'Billy' Stanton said to her smiling and she pulled him into a hug then. "Missed you too guys, Philip, Taryn, Jenny." she said and they went into a group hug then. "God, they look like us at this age!" Jared Crusel said smiling and Elaine nodded in agreement as she pulled her version into a hug and Jim Kincaid smiled then.

"So what happened if you decided to throw out Rick's blackmail?" Claire White asked as her husband picked up Kristen and she wrapped both arms around his neck. "Fred did it, he killed Tina, looks like he was possessed." she told them and they nodded in shock. "You better check this out." Donald added as he carefully unwrapped Rod's arm then.

"Yeah I know that knife alright, but it's now being used in the afterlife and in there?!" Jack Stanton said in shock and she nodded sternly. "Yeah and Rick just condemned our children to death, because of his sins right now. We're first, we lose the entire group, he's got a clear wave to get to outsiders now." John said and they nodded sternly to the news.

"And what happens if we got an outsider teenager moving here and he possesses the said kid now?" Wendy Caulfield asked and Kristen closed her eyes as she said it. "Every kid my age forgot his face, but he attacks at a pool party. It's going to hit our school next right now." she said and the adult seven nodded in stern shock at that remark quickly.

"So the pool party turns him into a level IV, and he's going through the school, your graduating class like a brushfire?" Erin Stanton said sharply and she nodded. "I asked the same question to mom the trio asked Uncle Donald and they said the same thing." she told her and the sextet looked from her to their own parents as Taryn White said it then.

"Who is he?" she asked shaking and they waved them into the living room. "His name is Fred Krueger, he was a filthy child murderer, baby, this was 8 years ago guys. But he's the reason you don't have real older siblings, but adopted through the gang." Claire told her and they nodded. "Why is he after us?" Billy asked and Taryn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what did we do?" she asked and Elaine said it firmly. "Not you, it's not you, Rick killed him, you see what happened was he killed 20 kids in our neighborhood. Kids we all knew, he drove us crazy when we didn't know who it was, but it was even worse. And after Perry caught him." she said and her nephew crossed his arms as he said it then.

"Grandpa put him away?" Philip Anderson asked and she sighed. "A load of lawyers got fat and the judge, not your grandfather, got famous but someone missed signing the search warrant in the right place and Fred was freed just like that." she said and Kincaid crossed his arms. "What did Uncle Rick do, Aunt Elaine?" he asked and she sighed softly.

"We decided to shadow him and wait for him to try again and when he did he was getting it by the electric chair now. But Rick couldn't wait that long and decided on burning at the stake, so we traced him to the old power plant where he took these kids. Poured gas all around the room, made a trail of it out the door." she said and Jim finished that firmly.

"But at the last minute we pulled out and tried to stop him, but it was too late, Rob and I broke the door in, but it was too late. It was never us, but her father, she blames him and I don't have to hear the words now, he's lost her. So she belongs to me and your fathers now." he said and they nodded as the sextet exchanged looks then at that.

"So why target us, why not you, if he killed Tina?!" Billy asked and Kristen sighed. "It's because grandpa took his daughter away from him, and he's seeing it the same way. But in the worst way possible now Billy, but like the trio, we also got the target. Just until he tries again, we got to live with this now." she said and Joey pulled her into his arms then.

"Anyone feel like this is about to get nasty after she takes him out a second time?" Jenny asked and Kristen nodded. "Nancy, Glen and Rod are the ones protecting us till we can defend ourselves right now. But our bond left the added side effect I heard you call out to me Joey." she said and he nodded to the news as the quintet exchanged looks then.

"So what now?" Kincaid asked and she sighed. "We're too weak right now, he targets us again and we got a better chance now. And by combining forces, but last night revealed that the door was left open between us now, so between now and when, or if. He lands us in the hospital, Uncles Daniel and Eric and Aunt Jane are working at right now."

"I also met our new doctor at the moment as well and the head of his team last night, his name is Neil Gordon. And his team leader Max Johnson, but he's willing to give it shot in case the said medical psychiatrist. Is sticking to the movie rules and is aggravating you enough to push back our release date at the moment, but we have a criminal there.

"And that throws her trying to keep you there and they're throwing her to Fairview herself now." she said and they nodded as their parents nodded in sternly. "Her and the department head now, but our parents all work for the town council. But she gets you guys killed and we're suing her and Carver." Jim said to that and she nodded to that.

"Yeah and they're dead if I find Adam there and he's harassing the girls, before I point him out to you, before we test drive that medication the trio are on." she said and they nodded sternly then. "Is the damn fool trying to get killed he knows I'm a cop and your uncle is marine and black-belt." Donald said in aggravation to that remark gently.

"The last time we saw each other was last year at the arraignment, we've been doing that every night, for 10 months since." Philip said to her and she nodded in agreement. "Well guess whats going to happen after we spent 7 years together, we knew each other all our lives, and to you, I'm your sister. And with it now is you guys know me better then anyone, but you tell me, I tell her, she tells Neil, he tells the trio, they tell our parents."

"Kopecky, and the quartet come to check and they're in big trouble." she said and he started laughing. "Oh god that's going to get him killed in the telephone tag and it's bouncing from person to person in our gang, and right to the trio, and Dr. Gordon. But we tell you, you tell Nancy, she tells the doc, he tells the trio, they call dad and Aunts Elaine, Claire and Wendy, and they and the cops come to check and he's dead." Philip said to this news then.

"Yeah I know, but I catch him and call you, Garcia and Willis in and..." she started to day and Damian started laughing at that. "Oh god that's going to get him killed once you realize why they're holding the sextet hostage. And it's because he's being dragged up in every letter." Tom White said and Damian nodded as his best friend answered that.

"You finally took your training just a little too far here baby." Wendy said and Damian nodded in agreement and Donald nodded to that. "Said the same thing when she put this in a way we could understand finally." he said and they all nodded bemused. "So we got time, but mom and the quartet threw out the blackmail dad gave them, finally."

"That they're getting us back together right now finally, I know everything, but our jump rope song was the key to catching him." she said and Wendy nodded. "The only silver lining out of this is we're back together and we get to watch you guys grow up." Damian said and they nodded as they looked at the trio and then smiled as they realized it.

"So 3 years, they leave for medical school and then if we all end up there and we got them letting whoever is ticking me off have it by leaving you as the threat." Kincaid said and Kristen nodded. "Yeah, so I think you know what this means, we're going on 10, so 6 to 7 years down the line right now and..." she said and he smiled in delight at that news.

"We get put into the same class so 1/3 of every class every year now finally, I'll take it." he said and the quintet nodded in agreement, smiling. "And he thinks the six of you are bad, just imagine having all of us as his patients right now. As our parents are used to this, but the doctor, come on." she said and Joey nodded with a chuckle to that news.

"Simon, Jason?" Kristen asked and they started snickering. "Yeah I remember that and was that really necessary?" Taryn asked and Billy said it as Philip and Jennifer started laughing at that remark then. "Yeah alright guys, enough already, we can mess around tonight, but hold off before we all get busted for it." he said to the quartet then gently.

"Test drive those powers when at the age, so at times you forget how to use it right now, I did it with the quartet and their adult selves, let alone your parents. By that I mean you, Jenny, Philip, Taryn, as a result, that left the door open at the moment." she said and her quartet nodded with a slight smile at the news then, as she said it then.

"We all got one thing in common, said is our parents are the ones that sentenced Adam to jail last year." Jenny said and she nodded. "Yeah, but he's harassing you and Taryn and I catch him, he's toast, as Rod beat the heck out of him after he got too close. But 8 years doesn't change that he's a chain smoker and going through rehab for the drugs."

"Of us the ones that were at his arraignment were Philip and me right now." she said and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "We're cubs, but the first cub that smacks papa wolf is being caged, so watch out." Kincaid said and Jim smiled as he wrapped both arms around her. "Yes watch out cub." he said gently and she started laughing as he tickled her then.

"Yeah okay, okay, you win Uncle Jim, you win, I give up." she said and he stopped, before she burrowed into his arms to snuggle and he rocked her then. "Well there's my little girl, somethings never change no matter how old you get right now." Damian said smiling and she smiled at that. "Was I what mom was like?" she asked and he nodded smiling to her.

"You guys: you and your brother are me and your mother as cubs baby, but as teenagers, after your grandmother passed. That she was like your high school best friend, me like your possible boyfriend and your grandfather. He's their father, if he started drinking, but once he sees he's not alone that should help him right now."

"But at the moment this is the you I know, though quiet, you never give up at the moment, but 18 months of that I see and still remember that whole thing when in there. But as you grow up together and I mean this guys, with us getting together 3 times a week now, start with throwing the pillows over the railing and you're in big trouble."

"Because your grandparents had to keep ducking them at the time and one landed on your grandfather when your mother and me were 14." he said and she nodded with a chuckle. "We have do that with you and the first one that hits us is getting the cub that did it a severe case of torture guys." Jack said and they seven nodded to him then gently.

"Well at least this keeps mom herself, but once Adam gets released, it's finding him that's going to be a problem right now. Though he ends up at the hospital, boy us he going to get it." she said and he nodded in agreement. "And out of the three of you, you are the one that remembers him baby." Damian said to her and she nodded in agreement then.

"So you said we're what you were like as kids?" Jenny asked and they nodded to her. "Yeah the seven of us were grouped together like you were, but seeing you like this reminds me of us in entering the 4th grade. You're going on 10 this year that this is what we were like when growing up." Damian said gently and she nodded to him smiling then.


	5. The Elm Street Gang II

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street Does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie company.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but instead of Rod and Glen being murdered, they survive as they and Nancy clear his name. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now. And as a result of this, the truth comes out that night as characters of the third film appear. **

**And make an appearance with the starring characters of the movie, and Marge being one of the survivors of the attack. As six years in advance of testing out the Hypnocil first as they run a test now as they prepare to fight it out. And against Freddy, as the entire block survives this, as instead of just the trio now.**

**The sextet are now joined by Taryn, Will and Jennifer, as well as Philip who survived the attack the night he died as though they lost 1 member of the block the rest of the block makes it out alive in movie three. As like my other story Nancy survives the attack and with her. And as does Will and Taryn as the calls in are not quite so frequent and they make a few new friends.**

**As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod and Glen involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coincidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story. As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward finally then.**

**And are transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital indefinitely, as Jesse Walsh and their other friends return to the hospital. As instead of ending up in the hospital themselves, they're being transferred to another hospital. As the new head takes charge and turns the hospital into the institute in the crossover.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him, Nancy as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now, but they find him the first day as he works for them now. **

**Chapter 5: The Family Gang And The Doctor Makes A House Call I**

"How dad is going to take this is anyone's guess right now, Elaine." Damian said and she nodded in agreement. "No kidding, but so long as I got you back so what, Rick and I are divorced, he has no say in the subject now, regarding Kristen." she said and he nodded as Jim, Jared, Eric, Tom and Jack exchanged looks as Tom said it for all of them.

"What are you thinking exactly?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "I'm abolishing his visitation rights and I'm having dad do a sole custody agreement now. But Donald is her godfather, and you guys have rights to make decisions again. So she says she doesn't want to see him again, you enforce that with me." she said and the ten nodded sternly.

"If he's drinking and I'm going to kill him if he ever touches her like that." Jim said with a stern growl at that. "Get ready we may have to give that warning anyway, as I tell him I'm getting you guys to where this is and that is not an empty threat. But a promise, we gave him that warning for years, Jim." John told him and Tom crossed his arms firmly.

"Yeah, but he touches her at all like that, he's being committed." Tom said with a stern growl at that. "Uncle Tom, the side effect is it linked us together for life, our souls, one loss I can still focus, but all of you, both versions. And that's his ultimate revenge, before he turns his sights on our new warriors." Kristen told him and he nodded to the news.

"Aw crap, that's the side effect baby, why didn't you tell me this last night?!" Elaine asked her and she sighed. "After the emergency meeting this was something I had to tell all of you at once, if I do it with the sextet next." she said and they all nodded gently. "We understand and thanks for the warning." Damian said and Claire nodded to that remark.

"Baby did it with us, but we just have to keep him from attacking all of us, but of 11 we lost 1, but the 10 of us are still together." Claire said and he nodded in agreement to her. "Yeah and to make sure that it stays that way, we find Adam on the first day if we see their psychiatrist, and he's a dead man, if he's the reason Reynolds is killing people."

"And by that crap as we get this crap out and off the damn streets right now, but if the head of the ward is under his payroll and with him is the medical psychiatrist. As that gets this medical psychiatrist out of the way and we're in control of the ward. As you got time to recover as we test it out." Brandon said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah I know, but us telling you this soon, saves the entire gang, but we got work to do." Kristen said and he nodded as Joey looked around. "Uh who left the stove on exactly?" he asked and she turned at that. "Darn it right now, is someone trying to light the coffee pot on fire?" she said to that and quickly switched it off as she went into the kitchen then.

"Chance hazards, I knew I smelled something, but coffee boiled dry, it stinks to high heaven." she said and and he nodded as their parents hid a smile. "Yeah and you sound like you're four years older then your real age, young lady. But watch the language at the moment till you're over 18." Marge said said with a chuckle and she nodded to her softly.

As she moved to her and she gave her a hug. 'That's my youngest baby, but two girls and I love them both, I just get her back finally at last. Screw Rick and his threat, we do what needs to be done, I can face the memory like this. But Rick is never coming near my daughters again now.' she and Donald thought together at that, smiling gently.

"Fred may say we can't protect you forever, but that's no harm in trying and the only way we can at the current moment. This is by getting you on the medication that we test out, we blew it in protecting you once from him by letting Rick influence us. We're not making the same mistakes twice right now." Marge said gently and they nodded softly to her.

"You guys are all that matter to us now, but there are two threats we have to worry about in your case baby, but Fred himself and Rick now. There is no way in hell that Rick is taking you away from us and your mother now. Not after he was the one that committed the murder, so we take it to court." Donald said and Kristen nodded gently.

"Anybody smell gas?" Joey asked and Donald froze and turned to the stove. "Aw god not again, that stove has the tendency to leak, so whatever you do. Don't start playing with the matches, guys." he said and the seven nodded to the orders at the remark. "Family barbecue tonight, the water temperature is warm enough we can go for a swim."

"But it's in memory of our lost sister, Tina would want this, her loss was not in vain, it brought the gang back together finally. But our last memories of our sister as we do something we haven't done, since he separated us now. Him and Richard, in memory of our sister, our first family barbecue again now?" Kristen asked and he nodded gently.

"Uncle Dave maybe out of town, but I got the rest of you still." she said and Sarah nodded as she gave her a hug at the remark gently at that. "Hard part of being the only one with memories of us till they got a chance to see us again today. You know things on us they don't remember right now as a result of that skill at the current moment."

"But you knowing that truth opened that door." Marge said and she nodded as Sarah sighed at her remark then. "I'm going to call Dave and tell him that Fred is back at the moment, but how he takes this is anyone's guess. Because we thought it was over and he attacks again." she said, before they heard the voice of her husband at that remark.

"Too late Sarah, I saw the news last night, what happened exactly baby, son, Glen what happened exactly right now?" he asked and Nancy answered that one. "After you tried to stop Richard, we didn't know this, but Fred was possessed, he's a dream demon now." she said and he nodded as he saw Rod's arm was wrapped then and nodded sternly.

"So he kills my daughter and tries to kill you last night, both of you, before Donald headed it off and the truth comes out?!" he said in shock and Rod nodded. "Yeah and Nanc' barely made it in time Uncle Dave." he said and he nodded firmly. "How many times do we have to kill this guy exactly right now?" he asked and Kristen hid a smile.

"Going by this, we're going to have to cook him again Dave." Donald told him and he nodded with a bemused look to that news. "Well that's everyone right now, and she divorced Rick, so she belongs to us now but we're making it highly clear, if he's drinking. And he's never coming near her and he ever touches her like that, at all like that."

"And he's being committed for rehab and a section 8." he said and they all nodded in agreement to that. "This guy just repaired every amount of damage now, but I'm taking dad's position in looking for that hardware." Nancy told him and he nodded to her gently. "Anyone check the cellar around back yet, there was a door rusted shut out there."

"And by the pool." Kristen said and their eyes narrowed in shock to the news. "No, but now that you brought it up, it's worth a shot in checking it out back there. But once done, we destroy it all and keep the main glove." he said and they nodded in agreement. "Come on, Jack you got a crowbar?" Jared asked and he nodded as they stood up then.

And went to check as he opened up the cellar door as he shoved the bar into that door and carefully loosened it, and they pulled it open then and they checked. "Oh my god, this must be what Katherine saw, and she was in shock at the moment. So she told her school teacher who told Perry, but he never found it." Rod said and their parents nodded.

"Oh my god, we just found the mother lode here, nice thinking baby, I never would have found this if you never suggested that right now." Donald said in relief as he turned on his radio. "Dad, Uncle Rick you better get up here, we found his stash finally it's out back." he said and he heard an older version to his voice answer him then firmly.

**_"We're on our way, and we're bringing Derek and Paul son, give me fifteen."_** he said and they nodded. "I think your studies on dreams need to be addressed at the current moment Glen, dream skills. But I think he's like Pennywise, every nightmare we had, worst nightmare come true, everything we're afraid of, so resist that fear."

"And we take away all his energy, his powers." Kristen said and he nodded as he hugged her tightly and she burrowed into his arms. "If you're right, then we put that to the test in the final confrontation, baby sister, but until then we just have to take charge here." he said and their parents nodded as he looked at her gently at that remark

"So Rick cooked the evidence in the plant, and this makes up for it finally, Katherine found this after he attacked Loretta." Tom said and the trio nodded in shock to that that. "Katherine was 7, she's 3 years older then you guys baby." Donald said to Nancy and she nodded. "So she's in college, okay got it." Rod said for her and they all nodded to him.

"Everything that belongs to him, is ending up in this basement out by the pool, but our's in the front of the house under the stairs. But I'm locking this door, he's not strong enough yet, taking only one life, he's not gained enough power to kill everyone. But that won't be the case if he possesses our new arrival and he starts a riot at a class party."

"But pool, birthday or whatever." Nancy told their parents and they nodded in agreement to that. "By that you mean your brothers and sisters?" Donald asked and she nodded to him then. "Well that's all we need right now at the moment, every kid that doesn't remember this guy sees him as a teenager and he causes a riot at a pool party."

"And when the parents were supposed to be doing parental supervision they leave these kids to their devices." Jack said and Donald nodded to that remark as they exchanged annoyed looks at that. "Well here's a good question: why put bars on these windows exactly?" Kristen asked him and he crossed his arms as he answered her gently at that.

"So no one breaks into this house actually, so previous home owners had the house barred off to the kids your age now. When as teenagers and I got to leave the entire story to the realtors and why we did that in the first place. But the house is probably haunted by the original owner: Fred." Marge said to that and she nodded gently to her.

"Regarding your remark on who buys the house next, you better tell that to the father of the family if he ends up joining our patient group. This stove has the tendency to start leaking gas and if there is a slight spark here. And the appliances next to it could catch fire, fast warning after using it now." Kristen told Donald and he nodded in agreement.

"As the previous home owner and you're right, but after the entire gang moves off the block, nobody crosses the block perimeter. But whoever your friend in high school was ladies, if she's having a pool party, tell her. Your parents forbid you coming up here and stay away from the house, alright." he said and the 7 nodded to the orders then gently.

"Alright time to lay it on the table, who's idea was it on the prank phone call, because it sounded like there was a domestic disturbance?" Brandon asked and Glen sighed. "It was mine dad, I wasn't expecting that phone call to result in a murder case right now." he told them and they nodded sternly to the news then as Donald said it firmly to him.

"Well before you pull anymore stupid stunts after we just had the life scared out of us, keep in mind. Of what kind of impression you're making for your baby brothers and sisters, please. Remember, role model, you guys lead by example, what if they do that and someone does end up at the hospital." he said and the trio nodded to him gently.

"Yes Sir" "Yes Dad" the trio said together. "Yeah family wake, as we do this, we lost her, but this is to remember her by now. We can add the bonfire to the list finally, after 7 years it time." Sarah said and Marge and John nodded in agreement as Dave looked at the picture of the entire gang in one piece 6 years prior at the time with a sigh.

"Back to the beginning, from the point we stop him this month, to when it starts twice, everything starts on this block at the moment. But heading it off now is a giving us a massive pre emptive strike right now finally. But after we all leave, nobody crosses the block perimeter, understood guys?" Donald asked and the 7 nodded to him gently.

"Well I got an idea right now, now that you told us a week in advance, but that book on camping helps, **_'Booby Traps And Anti Personnel Devices'_**. The morning before she drags him out of there we rig the house the upstairs and downstairs with traps. Until she lures him into the basement and you do it again." Kristen said and he smiled sternly.

"It really is you, I killed once before, you son of a..." he said with stern growl at that remark as they exchanged looks as their parents exchanged firm looks. "Time to face the memories and this time, we're making it way too easy for him right now. Richard did it, but this time, we're doing it ourselves after you drag him out of there now, baby."

"This lays one of the boys out though, first we take him, said boy to the hospital and then we prepare to go to war after he nearled killed half the four of us." he said and Nancy nodded. "Yeah, but if getting cooked twice or 3 times doesn't work, we consecrate the grave after you bury his remains." she told him and their parents nodded to her gently.

"We stay together, we just got to get all of us in the same class right now, as we're 1/3 of every home-room class starting now. Between now and when we're teenagers ourselves now." Jenny said and Kincaid nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Yeah I agree with her, but once our psychiatrist sees us together, he's going to realize it right now."

"That the only reason I keep losing my temper, is I miss my buffer." he said, looking at Kristen then and she nodded to that. "And a bit of a tough guy, you're a teddy bear when it comes to us three." Taryn said and he looked down at that and she hid smile to that. "I'm the same way baby, your brother is me when with your mothers at the time."

"And when we were your age, but you guys are us as cubs in truth, but John is like me and you're like Sarah in certain cases. But opposites attract: you and Tina, her and Nancy." Jim told her and she nodded to the news smiling. "In other words, I'm her best friend: Kin is Rod, Joey is Glen?" she asked and he nodded as Kristen started laughing.

"Oh god, Kin don't test her, before she beats the heck out of you, but this was why we're so close, the tough guy, but you're the protective brother I got, in my case. That the ending results are why you guys are like this together, so wait for generation three. And as we see our babies together." Kristen said and Kincaid closed his eyes at that remark.

"Too soon baby sister, too soon, as we're still cubs ourselves." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as she pressed her forehead to his. And they closed their eyes then as Jim exchanged smiles with Elaine at that response then. "Yeah baby sister, youngest of the seven of us." she said and Kincaid smiled at that.

"Yeah and never letting you go at this age, some jerk wants to mess with you, you got four brothers there to protect you now." he said and she nodded. "Chance hazards, as though we get to grow up normal until we have to keep dealing with this lunatic. But at the moment, the first to know are always our parents, before he does something."

"Now, just to lay one of you out, but even then, training in there took on a whole new meaning at the moment, just imagine you guys doing sparring with my boyfriend later. Anyone expect to get territorial with us in case one of us end up in detention for whatever reason if we all get admitted?" she asked and Philip nodded to that remark.

"After close to 7 years together why not, I mean we've known each other all our lives that you girls are our lives at the moment. And we would risk getting detention, just to protect you now, but does this idiot expect to get away with that right now. When he realizes our parents are cops, a army ranger, a couple paramedics, two areas now."

"That cover construction zones and one is a construction worker, and they all play sports, that have them looking like weight lifters. But our taste in sports was because of our fathers at the moment?" Billy asked and she nodded nodded in agreement. "The army ranger is also a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe, Billy." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"Aw god, just imagine ticking off his teenage version, who is me when we're teenagers ourselves now, sis." Philip said and she started laughing at the remark then. "You and my boyfriend, who is possibly a red belt, purple or green belt right now. But seven years and he's a third degree black by that point." she said and he nodded smiling to her at that.

"Though cousins, we act like brother and sister now that to you, we train together and by the time you meet your boyfriend. You guys are completely matched up now, but mess with you, and none of us guys want to tick you off, hey Fire'?" he asked and Jenny started laughing at that as she answered his remark with a smile then.

"Oh god, our nickname for her just took on a whole new meaning, so watch it before she blasts you into the pool, Philip, guys, seriously. And they thought we were bad, they never seen our parents when ticked off as the rampaging bull is like the bull in the china shop here." she said and Jim chuckled at that remark as he answered that gently.

"Yeah, but the last time you saw your aunt like that was after she blasted me into the pool here at your sister's house, baby. But we're like your brothers and sisters, just as adults right now." he said and they nodded as Kristen said it to Philip. "But with your father being a black belt, maybe we could..." she said started to say and Damian smiled.

"Yes I can teach you, baby, David's also a blackbelt, with the fact we got the entire gang is back together finally. Though your boyfriend, best not to get into it, because by the time you're 17 and he's never going to beat you. No matter how many time you guys spar." he said and Philip smiled playfully at her and she nodded smiling at that remark.

"Well there's our vice, we can train in martial arts together, as we use that to put this in a way that whoever the psychiatrist. And of the next town over puts it, concentration, mediation, like the doctor always says. But this is taking our training just a little too far, when we had several years to learn how to fight." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but you want to spar take it outside and not in the living room and I'm not kidding, we got to build you your own sparring ring for training. So we're not spending a few hundred thousand on training lessons. And at a real dojo, as we're the ones training you now." Damian said for himself and Elaine at that remark.

"You expecting trouble out of this, if she finds a boy just like me and their family is us, just of the next generation?" he added and she nodded. "Yeah though that happens and this lunatic is about to piss off the boyfriend and the cousin/brother at the moment. As whatever name she gives their gang, has just added a new group of warriors to it."

"And one of them is the dream general." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "Well he attacks the second night in when I arrive and I'm supposed to be on night shift that night, the guard can't see around the corner. To see what's going on if someone on our end wakes up and goes to check on Philip, at the moment here."

"And then I wake him up, before he can pull what looks like a suicide here at the moment. But Philip's collection of whatever was the punchline now, human whatever." Kristen said and she nodded to that as Kincaid nodded sternly. "We're looking at the fact we got added problems right now there." he started to say, just as she answering him.

The doorbell went off, and she went to get it to see his grandfather, Eric Thompson and General David Crusel and she smiled as she saw her own grandfather right behind them. "Hi Grandpa, papa, come in." she said and let them as the trio gave her a hug. "We found it finally dad, it was by the pool." Donald told him and his father nodded gently then.

"So care to tell me why, after 6 years, you choose now to get back together?" he asked and Elaine answered that. "This was the reason I divorced Rick, dad, Uncle Eric, Rick killed him, but he blackmailed us by threatening to go to you. About Fred's disappearance 6 years ago." she said and they nodded sternly to the news as he answered her gently.

"What was the added threat involved honey?" Bill Anderson asked her and she crossed her arms. "He threatened to take Kristen away from me, if we stayed together at the time dad, she's my baby, all I got. But a single choice until Fred just undid all that by killing Tina the other night, forensics just came back." she said, passing him the report.

Reading it, the trio looked at it in shock. "The glove was possessed, god, every adult in town our age is not going to take this well when they hear this. So Ricky is the catalyst for a possible upcoming second reign of terror in our town. But hopefully all the newcomer teenagers never do anything stupid here." he said and they nodded to that.

"She gave me a way to throw that threat back at him, but he loses it when Kristen is with him you can terminate visitation rights." she said and their fathers nodded sternly to that news. "He's just a lawyer, but I'm a judge, my best friends are two commissioners and a 3 star general and Adam is head of the medical council." he said and she nodded to him.

"Well you better check this out, just found this." Kristen said and she lead them around back and he looked into the cellar. "Whoa, sorry baby, not your fault, he had this in him for years, but when the time comes, then we'll tell you. But your father had this in him for years, genetics honey." Thompson said gently to their missing charge at that news.

"Perry damn it, why didn't you just wait till I gave authorization for this, you could have save 12 lives by doing it that way?!" Donald said sternly to the officer that arrested him and started the whole mess then. "I get your wife told you, but before doing anything, we need a search warrant to check on it." the commissioner said and he swallowed hard.

"Tina was the start of new change, but we chose to get back together right now, family wake tonight dad. But we got to get Darrel and Hannah back up here at the moment we do this together regarding him." Marge said and Thompson nodded to him gently at that. "You guys rescinded the divorce contract?" Anderson repeated and they nodded to him.

"Yeah we both did Uncle Bill, Dave and I are getting back together, as are she and Donald now, he's moving back in." Sarah said and he nodded to the news then. "But once we get him this time, we're getting off the block, for good this time. But this house is being barred off after we do it, but if he possesses the house and then some newcomer."

"We're looking at memories type II, for every kid our cubs age now." Elaine told them and they nodded as the general covered his eyes. "Every kid that forgot his face 6 years ago is going to be seeing him as his alias. And as a dream demon if he possesses some new teenager that moves to town?" Kincaid repeated to that news and they nodded.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying, but we all forgot his face, their age group remembers somewhat right now. So he causes a riot and he's turning into a level IV, and spreading through my graduating class, like a brush-fire right now here. But of us the one having flashbacks and memory recalls is me at the moment on this now."

"Till you got to go dream deprivation and lock the town down, so we don't have him infecting the entire state, Papa Rick." Kristen said and he nodded to her. "Well we lost one, but we're not losing all of you, and he wants you guys, honey. And he's getting you over our dead bodies baby girl." Anderson said with a firm growl at that news to her.

"That's the bad news grandpa, I just figured this out, I'm the last of us, but my power goes into my best friend, if she's a dream master. And he can get to every other teenager in town, so us and the town becomes a vice presidential bird-hunt. No us and every kid in town and the next town over is safe." she said and they nodded to the news sternly then.

And as that drove it home finally the severity of their situation then. "We got to get this under control, but Katja is our one chance, we do it in a couple days, but never mind the funeral, we get Nattie, the Tanners and their parents over here, and we do a family get together in memory of Tina now." Sarah said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah closed casket is best for the kids, after Kristen saw it through me, I'm not having them all traumatized here." Nancy and Rod said together and they all nodded. "And we thought this was bad, just seeing the next three is even worse right now. But we have this turning into a movie, Kristen's double is showing what she dreams about now."

"As Aunt Elaine's now trying to find Adam and is getting beyond irritated we that she lost the three of us and Aunt Marge and doesn't remember Nancy. And learning about these dreams at our current age right now, or seeing what looks like a meat locker with who he murdered. As that would be a good reason for the reaction the following morning as her memories."

"And either that, of ending up in this house when he still lived here or this dream of seeing the lost members of their graduating class now. And that is going to traumatize her so highly, she's not letting anyone sedate her this time. But the damn idiot that says that in front of her is getting ripped a new one." Rod said, crossing his arms sternly.

"For now until that happens we got to deal with this on our own terms here, but this is round one between us after he was killed 6 years ago." Glen said and he and Nancy nodded. "Mom is back to normal with you back now finally, but I got her back the way I remember now." Kristen said in relief then and Elaine smiled as she picked her up then.

"Don't worry honey, I'm staying me, now that I got them back, a few more add ons, and till I find the right one, just you and me. And our cats at home sweetheart, just us as you get to see your godfather and uncles all the time now." she said and Kristen nodded as she wrapped both arms around her neck then. And as she hugged her tightly then.

"Well you maybe at work, but I got a nanny till you come home from work, but us and Terry now." she said and Elaine nodded in agreement to that remark. "We're not having you sneak your cookies into the game room young lady, so don't push it. Because your cat is getting the same punishment for it now." she said and Donald started laughing.

"Teresa's cookies are that good?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, so watch it, before you gain 30 pounds off the carbs here guys, I got the best cook in town at the moment. But I'm giving her the night off twice a week, which is the days we're getting together, before we put all of them in the same class." she said and they all nodded smiling then.

"Alright if I got this correctly, Katherine was born in '61, we were born '65, the kids '70, he was cooked by Richard in '74, 6 years of peace. And until the past 10 months and it starts a second time if he possesses the person that moves into the house. Then it starts a second time in '86 and every local newly grown teenager is dreaming about him now."

"And for the next year, if he causes a riot at the new kid's girlfriend's house, as a result so we better start preparing to test out that prototype dream suppressant." Glen said and Anderson nodded in agreement. "Yeah you got the dating right son, but that sums it up right now." Thompson said and the teenage trio nodded as they exchanged looks then.

"Well that's the end of this, as we add a class named Urban Legends to the curriculum now. He's the focus of that class, so everyone in town younger then us is learning about him from the time they start the 6th grade. So they don't remember him until they see him face to face at the time right now, but if someone lets him loose. And we're just asking for trouble at the moment in this town." Glen said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.


	6. Meeting The Rest Of The Block

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street Does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie company.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but instead of Rod and Glen being murdered, they ****survive as they and Nancy clear his name. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now. And as a result of this, the truth comes out that night as characters of the third film appear. **

**And make an appearance with the starring characters of the movie, and Marge being one of the survivors of the attack. As six years in advance of testing out the Hypnocil first as they run a test now as they prepare to fight it out. And against Freddy, as the entire block survives this, as instead of just the trio now.**

**The sextet are now joined by Taryn, Will and Jennifer, as well as Philip who survived the attack the night he died as though they lost 1 member of the block the rest of the block makes it out alive in movie three. As like my other story Nancy survives the attack and with her. And as does Will and Taryn as the calls in are not quite so frequent and they make a few new friends.**

**As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod and Glen involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coincidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story. As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward finally then.**

**And are transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital indefinitely, as Jesse Walsh and their other friends return to the hospital. As instead of ending up in the hospital themselves, they're being transferred to another hospital. As the new head takes charge and turns the hospital into the institute in the crossover.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him, Nancy as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now, but they find him the first day as he works for them now. **

**Chapter 6: The Family Gang And The Doctor Makes A House Call II**

"We spoke to the doctor that was intending to get involved at Westin Hills." Nancy said and her grandfather nodded, just as he was answering the doorbell went off and Kristen went to get it then and found the doctor she met the night before and the orderly. "Hey Max, Dr. Gordon, what's up?" she asked and he smiled. "I wanted to meet your gang, so I know what to expect, if you guys are at the hospital." he said and she nodded to him gently

And let them in. "We discovered where our parents dead perp hid his stash of murder weapons and our grandfathers, that's mine, Kin, Joey and Nancy's are also here, so get ready you're meeting our grandfathers face to face finally." she said and they both nodded to her as she lead them out back as Nancy stood up then from the edge of the pool. "Whoa, hey watch it!" she heard just as Philip got knocked into the pool at that.

"Guys stay out of the deep end you remember the last time we had this problem, I need to clean the pool of leaves so we can see you." Rod told them and the duo hid a chuckle at that as she stood up with a smile then. "Just wait till we all get off this block and we're not going to have this problem, but no one is coming out to the pool when we, or your brothers and sister are not with you." Elaine said and the seven nodded as Neil looked at the sextet.

"Issues of a group of going on 10 years old, if you can't swim, you're going to have problems if you cross the midway point here right now. When between the shallow end and the deep end at the moment, and the water is still a bit chilly at the current moment here right now." he said and they nodded. "Yeah especially if one of your patients can't walk anymore and being in the pool helps with that, especially if the pool water is saltwater."

"A saltwater mix with chlorine, as that helps you to float right now at the current moment here, though he causes him to lose his ability to walk. And the physical therapy for the next 18 months, is going to be next in whoever does if that does happen." Erin said and he nodded. "Yeah and that does happen and I'm going to kill him a third time, as he can still walk in there." Kristen said with a protective growl and Billy smiled as he hugged her then.

"Love you too sis, but don't worry, I'll be fine." he said and Neil smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and he swung her around happily. "So this is you guys growing up together huh, so what happens after 7 years together?" he asked and they chuckled. "What you hear between them is what our parents hear all the time, when in the bedroom or in the pool here."

"Hey guys, what's going on exactly?" Nancy asked for her at that remark and he explained that to her then. "If you're setting a trap for Simms and Carver we better plan this out now, so I know what to expect. Especially if some idiot says the S word in front of her, Nancy." Max said to her and she nodded smiling as she answered him then gently at the remark.

"Hey guys, good to see you again." Donald said and they nodded smiling to him. "Hey, alright that's it, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." they heard and Kristen quickly said it. "Try it and you're getting blown into the pool buster, put it down now." she said in response as she ducked to blast and then shot him back and it started going back and forth before their parents took charge.

"Alright guys break it up and we get hit, and you know the consequences." Jim said and they stopped immediately at that. "He started it." she said and Kincaid said that in response. "No she did." "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't." she said and Elaine said it gently in response. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now that's enough you two." she said and the duo hid a chuckle to her remark then.

"Expect to hear that alot if you're their psychiatrist, Neil." Erin said and he nodded with a smile. "I'm the only one who you knew you guys all your life, that not only are you back together. But then I become your psychiatrist that you don't trust anyone else and definitely not the medical psychiatrist in my section." he said and they all nodded gently to that remark as they looked at the man gently then.

"So what was it that caused that on his arm exactly?" Neil asked and Donald passed him a replicate of the glove that they checked. "It was this, he used a set of filed razors and sharpened the edge so they could cut through muscle. But we saw this on 20 kids the cubs age at the time. Her cousin, and my niece." Jared told him and he nodded in shock to the news.

"So her father chose going on private justice?!" Max said in shock and he nodded sternly. "Yeah and for that he loses to most precious thing in the world to him, his daughter, she belongs to my sister now." Damian said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yeah I get why, but this type of trauma, she never wants to see him, I'm honoring that, she needs time, and this is something she doesn't need."

"If he calls in the middle of a family meeting, but if I join your family myself, if she chose me as an adoptive father, though her mother remarried now. I'm making that clear, she belongs to me now so get over it, you were never around, you wrecked her life, we lost who knows how many members. Of the gang, her friends at school, come on, you're not coming near her again." he said and they all nodded in agreement.

"And I mean that baby, you never want see him again, as you're my patient, and I'm enforcing that by taking it to the cops and your grandfather." Neil said to her and she nodded as he picked her up and she leaned her head against his shoulder and Donald smiled at that reaction. "I think we started something she's acting with you, the way she does with us son." Donald said and he chuckled and nodded in agreement to that.

"Haphazard with this job, but this is the rest of her gang now." Erin said and they saw the sextet grouped together and nodded. "So Taryn, Jennifer, Kincaid, Philip, Will and Joey, right?" Neil asked, looking between them and they nodded to him gently at that question. "Our teenage names yeah, but yeah Doctor, that's right, but I'm Philip Anderson."

"And this is my cousin, Kristen Parker." he said and Neil nodded gently. "Cousin and practically twin sister in certain cases, but we're closer then close." Kristen said and he smiled as he looked from them to their parents and smiled at that. "So you're Kincaid, so what are you going to look like when I see you?" he asked and Jim passed a picture.

And of the seven of them to him and he saw them as teenagers and nodded. "Alright you wiseacre, let's keep this from getting too crude in the conversation. As Simms is not going to take that well, and when you were seeing me for six years in advance prior to this." he said and Kincaid nodded to him as he exchanged smiles with the quintet then.

"Alright wise guy, lets keep this from getting too far out of hand boys." Max said smiling slightly and they smiled then. "You think it's bad now, just wait till seven years and you see them as teenage versions of us, Max. But trust me, we're our cubs as adults, so expect trouble when as teenagers." Damien said and they nodded with a bemused smile.

"Issues in the trust factor that the ones your latest trusts are you guys and the said adoptive big sister, that taking away two of the three of you is tantamount now. Of destroying the amount of progress made after six months of this crap. She trusts only you and Eric, so Simms is screwed." Erin said and Neil nodded sternly to her remark.

"Yeah I got that, but someone screws with my youngest and they turned the furious father bear on themselves right now. As I get territorial with my patients, but like her, I see the resemblance between the sextet and you guys. But you guys, once we make sure they get through this right now though." he said and the adult sextet nodded gently then.

Before he could answer they heard a thunk. "Hey what was that for?" Kincaid asked and Max covered his eyes. "Guys, we're not doing this right now, now break it up right now." Kristen started to say as she got smacked, before she grabbed it back and smacked her cousin in the head at that as Elaine and Damian hid a chuckle at that response then.

"To repeat that we're not doing this right now, guys, now break it up or you're all going to get it." Donald said and they dropped the pillows and Neil nodded with a chuckle. "Watch out, like Aunt Elaine told you Max, my dad is like you, I hear that remark all the time with him, so that's the playful warning." Kincaid said to him and he nodded smiling.

"And we all know what that means, so don't want to get it, best stop fooling around." Kristen said and the sextet nodded in agreement. "That's their tone for 'smack me and you're getting tickle tortured', and trust me when as cubs. This happens repeatedly so we hear that, time to stop, before we get busted." she said and the man nodded gently.

"That's the corporate punishment in your case, if you get smacked when in play?" Max asked the adult male gang members all nodded to him. "Are you always like this with them, Lieutenant?" he asked and Donald nodded. "We are, but I wind up in there for whatever reason, let me handle my kids." he said and Neil nodded gently with a smile.

"The only investigation going on in the ward is if we all end end up there is Simms arrest and with her Carver. You're off the hook if he sees that medicine as unauthorized and with it, your new therapy for us as we prepare to be released. And I mean both of you in that, but seven years changes a person's appearance so with that in mind."

"As you're going to be 35 and my sister 23." she said and they nodded as Neil hid a smile at that. "I see where you're going with that young lady, but don't push it." he said with a smile and she nodded as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her then as she said it then. "Well if she decided on a consequential black out, there is one way to get information out of the hospital and right to the D.A.."

"As her refusal of the dream suppressant has whoever arrived in town when in our mid teens going to extreme measures to stay awake. But the caffeine and sugar products are safe, but don't over do it, his try could kill him and we need to know this." Kristen said and Max crouched in front of her at that. "How exactly?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Our new arrival was getting information from us, his new group members that he deserved to know, regarding the former owner of this house. But 1) Freddy barely murdered my own brother, and then with it now, is the fact that he tried to kill my aunt. But we had a set of booby traps set up in the house till she yanked him out of that realm and then they cooked him a second time." she said and he nodded to the news in amazement.

"But repeated setting on fire, that's his fear, he hates fire, if he gets to another movie monster of his caliber, and the other hates the other element." she said and they nodded with a bemused look then. "Water, one hates fire, and the other water, so put them together and someone could get parboiled if the fight ends up at the hospital next after we did some renovations on it." Anderson said and she nodded nodded in agreement.

"That or his stomping grounds though that's true, and your latest patients end up being the said one, after the town goes into lockdown. The said cub 20 years to 25 years younger then we are, is going to have a panic attack, if he sees Freddy kill his girlfriend's mother. And not only is he traumatized, he's convinced her father killed her mother and he had to have him committed for it." she said and they nodded to the remark with a sigh.

"Our new medical psychiatrist, I got to talk to this guy, before it hits that as we got to get the dose correct, before they end up in a coma. But cub needs serious help that they and whoever came with them try to escape and then we have whoever he stirred up going on a hunting spree. We got to end this and before these kids hurt themselves or someone else out of fear next." Erin's father said as he arrived in time to hear that remark.

"Baby you better take it down several notches, I know you're putting what you know to use, but you're still a cub yourself baby, still innocent. That for now, we just deal with this right now and put that on the back-burner." Erin added as she ran her hand through her hair and she hugged her tightly then. "So what do we do to get Simms out of control of the ward?" Neil asked her and she smiled then gently.

"By sneaking in our parents radios, and the one not added to the seven yet is your latest arrival, as they report to me and I tell our parents." she said and he smiled at her idea then gently at that news. "So what can I expect from this idea, if this means you're on the other end of that stereo system, if you use this as way to stay awake now."

"And till we get her out of control of the ward?" Neil asked her and she smiled. "Expect to hear a lot of our favorite band music in the middle of the night at the moment. But as this is part of what now, that she is classifying that too, at the current moment. But yeah the 60's comes into the conversation, but my gang and I were born in 71' actually."

"And excuse me, but sex, drugs and rock and roll, but you got it, she has it 2/3's right at the moment here. On that theory right now, as two of those are part of the movie rules in horror movies right now, we're the starting chapter in the case of my sister. Her and her quartet right now, so whoever breaks the rules when we're teenagers ourselves."

"They just left the target on their backs right now, but this gives a way to use movie theory, so to catch a homicide, you got to think like them. We're only human and having some woman, who has the body of an underwear model in the ward. You're pushing their hormones a little too far as teenagers." she said and he nodded to the news bemused.

"That's in the case of the boys, and a bunch of men looking like the kids _**The Outsiders**_, is the case for you girls, is that it?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly so if Adam ends up working there, he may look like he's still recovering. And from laying off the drugs, but his body built is like a weight lifter, to answer that on Adam now."

"Adam is Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, mom threw him in jail for three years." she said and he nodded to the news. "So what happens if we end up with him working there, and you arrive as he doesn't realize who he just ran into?" Neil asked and she crossed her arms. "THe idiot was trying to distract you by that medical alarm, as the second the guys and Nancy get in there and I get a better look at him."

"De-age him and he's screwed here right now, as I point him out to Jeff and Uncle Eric, as well as the trio, before our parents get in there, and he's dead meat here right now. To put this bluntly, it's because I know only one Rodriguez who took it right to the head, was reeking of cigarette smoke. And had a scar on his forehead said used to be a very fresh cut." she said and he nodded sternly as she explained it to him then.

"He has no twin brother, so though I know this, and he changes names, that won't work either, as he's an only child. And secondly is our dad's knew him in high school: same football team, so as a result, he realizes I de-aged him, tell you in the second I tell her. And it's bouncing from her to you, to our parents, Eric, Uncle Dan and Aunt Jane and right to Williams and our grandparents." she said and he nodded to the news gently at the reveal.

"What do I need to know on this guy exactly?" he asked and Donald grabbed the file and gave it to him then and they read it. "The girls, that's my daughter and Jenny never saw him and he never saw them, to know they weren't at his arraignment, though the trio's daughters were, along with Glen and Rod." Claire said and he nodded. "So she sees him and he's toast if you're all at the ward, before I release them?" Neil asked her and she nodded to him.

"Aw god, the guy is going to end up dead, when you find out." Max said to that as he saw the body built on Damian, Jim, Jared, Jack, Rob and Tom and they all nodded sternly. "Yeah and the only way to make sure we do find out is, if she is not sending out their letters to us, is by sneaking the radio in. So the sextet have a copy of our radios, and their locked into our frequencies and Kristen's radio." Jared said firmly and he nodded sternly to that remark.

"So fake ignorance, until we drop the act, Jared?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "I'm giving you a first hand show so you know who it is we're dreaming about and why." Kristen said and he nodded. "Just don't start calling me in repeatedly, before we spring the trap baby." Neil said to her and she nodded to him gently. "Added side effect here with that one, to get the right person, I got to change titles, so you'll know now.

"But yeah, 18 year age difference, but you're like the 10, so as a result, you're the type I want for my father, but Richard lost me a long time ago." she said and he looked down at as he got it. 'She becomes my patient and the attachment is enough she see me as her father now, love you too baby.' he thought softly to that remark then and her mother smiled at that remark.

"Never mind the separation anxiety as you guys grew so attached, I had to keep seeing you as the years went by now. But early start, I know you guys better then the outsider psychiatrist, before you got admitted, but two attempts to end these dreams backfired. Before I take charge and to repeat what Dr. Stanton said, to end that trauma so you can sleep finally, I'm ending those nightmares right now." he said firmly and she nodded.

"Yeah early start, as you watch us grow up right now." she said and he smiled as she hugged him and he gently tightened his arms around her. "Though we normally do teenagers, just this once we can run an exception as we know you best out of the entire team." Max said and they smiled at the remark. "Expect trouble from this if you see us as teenage versions of our parents right now." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Is there a reason your mother would be agitated for whatever reason if this lunatic landed you in our care now?" Neil asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah she's searching for a criminal that she threw in jail earlier this past year and his drugs are the reason my biological father put me in Jenkins's care. Because this drug, when mixed with any kind of alcohol acts like PCP, and could kill someone, if he loses it." she said and he nodded to her at the news.

"And reason 2?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "Nattie?" she asked and her mother and Donald nodded to her. "Tell them, they deserve to know this information, if he's hiding in the ward when you arrive there, as you're the only who would recognize him on sight after 7 years." Donald told her and she nodded to him. "He's right honey, I've been keeping up your training, since your father took off." Elaine said and she nodded to her.

"His alias is the Cradle Nightingale, but he's a rapist." she said and his eyes narrowed. "He targets teenage girls?" Max repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, he attacked their friend last year and ended up with a bloody injury on his forehead after the guys here slammed him into the locker. He was the janitor at their high school for 8 months, and started sexually harassing Nattie, till he crossed the line, and the guys heard the scream in the locker room."

"The guys took one look and slammed him into the locker in the locker room, Nancy called her father and the duo you met last night. And they arrested him, but a month later came the arraignment and this gave mom a reason to bring me with her, so I could see them, Jeff's sister and Nattie herself. As her brother was also there, along with Claire and Wendy, as well as their husbands." she said and he nodded as the sextet exchanged smiles.

"But that was why I was the only one who recognized the trio last night, the nickname was what we called Rod by as we grew up." she said and they nodded with a gentle smile then. "With all of you teenagers and us in our early 20's we're not having this get out of hand young lady so watch it. And before you scare us into a heart attack right now." Glen said with a bemused smile and Joey closed his eyes as he tried to hold it in.

"But and to answer that, the name she gave you was her middle name, but Wendy Jane Caulfield." she said and the duo nodded gently "But I saw the quartet last year, and did this group dreaming I told you about last night with them, the link is beyond strong now, but since Freddy is haunting them. This is keeping this from happening till we get rid of him and we can go back to that again, but grow up together in them protecting us now."

"And to them, they would protect us three with their lives now from this pervert." she said and they both nodded as Neil lifted his gaze to Rod, who had his arms crossed and nodded. "The reason he keeps getting in trouble is because he's taking out the fact he can't see us out into getting in trouble with Uncle Donald and his team the duo you met last night repeatedly here." she said and he nodded to the news gently then.

"And now that I did get her and the sextet back, this is me when acting like my father and godfather, Donald's my godfather." he said and they nodded bemused. "So get ready if he starts getting testy at work as he's going to be a narc trainee hiding as an orderly." she said and he nodded as Rod smiled and hugged her tightly at that remark and she burrowed into his arms then.

"Cool down before you influence your cub version too much here, big brother." she said and he smiled and nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes then as his parents exchanged smiles at that. "Does this idiot expect to not be found if they say the trigger word in front of her, and when I said this repeatedly never to say that in front of you guys?" Max asked and they both sighed as she answered him then.

"Probably not, but when I get a better look at him and he's toast, as Papa Charlie is going to war council with Williams on my arrival." she said and he nodded to her gently. "Boy is someone going to get it when that happens, as we get the medicine in and we test it out the entire week finally, but who has night shift now that the radio has been turned off?" Neil asked and she explained that to him then.

"We're going on a two person rotation, just in case he tries to walk one of us out the door, and that first night is my turn with Billy. So whoever has it the next night, if he pulls a suicide job, making it look like one of us walked out the door. Is alerting the rest of us, but I'm going to pull him into my dream, before he can walk him out of the ward." she said and they nodded to the remark in shock then.

"And this means you're going to have to get him to Jenkins if he does what I think right now." she said and he nodded as he tried to control his stomach at the possibility. "After what I saw through Rod the other night, it's even worse right now at the moment, but this lunatic goes for the sickest punchlines. When in deaths you can think of, so you better have a very strong stomach here." she said and Neil nodded in shock as he crouched in front of her.

"So what kind of hazard does this guy represent exactly?" Neil asked her and she explained that to him. "His alias is the Springwood Slasher, you ever wonder what the tower on the grounds was used for?" she asked and they both nodded. "They kept the most dangerous of the criminally insane locked up in that tower, but he's the illegitimate son of 100 maniacs." she and they nodded in shock to the news as she explained this to them.

"His mother is a nun, but she was accidentally locked in there over the holidays and they kept her hidden for days, and she was raped repeatedly, so when they found her, she was barely alive, and pregnant with him. But the chromosomes were the end of it for him, he grew up a sociopath, before turning into a psychopath, stabbing his foster father in the eye with a straight razor, killing small animals and so on."

"It was after he came here, that was it for him now seeing the level of peace and beauty in our town, he decided to get a job here, tried living a normal life, and even had a family. But his genome prevented that, as he created that glove and killed ten people in our neighborhood, all kids, before his daughter found the stash and with her. Was her mother, Katherine's teacher was the officer who started this's wife now."

"After she saw kill him her mother, she turned him into the cops and they took her away from him and put her in the town orphanage. But that did it finally, he's paying our parents and grandparents back in kind, and in the worst way possible. And the other reason is this, but after my father killed him he turned into a dream demon, and is now using his alias in there." she said and their parents crossed their arms at this firmly.

"Should have seen this coming that once you look at the origin for that jump rope song you start digging up anything you can on him at the moment." Donald said and Elaine nodded in agreement to that remark. "Were you checking my list of perps that I was looking it up as I knew Rod doesn't have the strength for what happened in the bedroom?" she asked and Kristen nodded to them and they gave nod to her at that news.

"But mixing this together was the only way for you to understand this now, what you saw in the bedroom is as close to the exploding balloon thing in the library, but if he can't get you. And by your childhood fears now, he's doing the both barrel thing just to shake you up, case in point is what happened in the bedroom, but he tries to kill one of us by something, you're going to be beyond traumatized." she said and they all nodded to her.

"Or someone is going to lose control of their stomach if he does the blender thing in the bed and turned it into a volcano." Taryn said looking sick to her stomach at the possibility. "Alright subject change, before one of you loses your appetite here." Erin said and they nodded. "Yeah good idea, alright, alright, as time goes on, he's going to get more creative in the punchlines, so get ready here right now." Kristen said and they nodded to the news.

"Jesus, alright thanks for the heads up baby." Tom said and she nodded. "If normal psychology doesn't work, dig up the one source that is beyond helpful you're cops so what is the big one in catching a homicidal maniac?" she asked and they both smiled sternly. "To catch a killer you got to think like one now, and you're helping us by giving us as much as possible." Thompson said and she nodded to him gently at that.

"But the media, books and movies is enough how many crime horror movies have been created in the last 20 years as that is your one source. And with is who is he taking inspiration off as I just did it for you?" she asked and they looked at the two books in front of her and nodded. "Uh huh, if the entrepreneur at a video store says this, to save time, check the horror section." Nancy said and Rod started laughing as he answered that.

"And I think you took your training way too seriously if you're using my age group's reading material, baby sister." he said and their parents nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "But supposedly there was a dream theory on ancient dream demons searching out the most twisted, evil person possible. And then they gave him the power to cross the line and turn our dreams into reality now, but here it is."

"When in there our dream selves are our minds, so killed in there we die for real and we got a taste of that from Tina. As the mind functions for another 7 minutes before giving out so hitting the vital organs is going to kill you, but you're still alive in there. For another 7 minutes, till he goes for the final fatal injury and it's done." she said and he nodded to the medical lesson as he exchanged looks with Max at that news.

"I think you took your medical training way too far here honey." Erin told her with a bemused look and she nodded. "Maybe, but to run a ro-test on that, we need to get Katja involved and the doctor running it, so I can be in there and follow Nancy around. So you instead of you waking her up, I pull us both out and we get the evidence needed to take him out, before we go to the final stage." she said and they nodded as Nancy pulled her close then.

"He touches you at all and I'm going to kill him myself baby sister, and I mean every word of that, I just got you back. So he comes near you or lays a hand on you and I'm going to kill him myself before I cook him a second time here now." she said with a stern growl and she nodded to that remark, running her hand through her hair she pressed her forehead to Kristen's and they closed their eyes then.

"One good thing we don't have much to worry about here, but instead of other sitters your age, you can take the job again as you look after us." Kristen said and the trio nodded. "Yeah the football season is coming to an end, so we can babysit you guys when your parents need us now. But we're back together for good, right now, but us to one or two, but all of you at once, we're all doing it." Rod said to her and she nodded to that remark then.


	7. Meeting The Rest Of The Block II

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street Does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie company.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but instead of Rod and Glen being murdered, they ****survive as they and Nancy clear his name. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now. And as a result of this, the truth comes out that night as characters of the third film appear. **

**And make an appearance with the starring characters of the movie, and Marge being one of the survivors of the attack. As six years in advance of testing out the Hypnocil first as they run a test now as they prepare to fight it out. And against Freddy, as the entire block survives this, as instead of just the trio now.**

**The sextet are now joined by Taryn, Will and Jennifer, as well as Philip who survived the attack the night he died as though they lost 1 member of the block the rest of the block makes it out alive in movie three. As like my other story Nancy survives the attack and with her. And as does Will and Taryn as the calls in are not quite so frequent and they make a few new friends.**

**As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod and Glen involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coincidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story. As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward finally then.**

**And are transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital indefinitely, as Jesse Walsh and their other friends return to the hospital. As instead of ending up in the hospital themselves, they're being transferred to another hospital. As the new head takes charge and turns the hospital into the institute in the crossover.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him, Nancy as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now, but they find him the first day as he works for them now. **

**Chapter 7: The Family Gang And The Doctor Makes A House Call II**

"We're juniors, so the act of babysitting comes into play, so 8 more years of school before we graduate, and we're taking a year off, before starting at the academy or medical training, which is what I'm doing, but dream expert, and research which is me and Glen." Nancy said and Neil nodded. "But my grandfather took his daughter from him, and he's paying our parents back in kind, in the worst way possible." Kristen said and he nodded slowly to the news.

"By killing our children, but he drove us crazy when we couldn't find him and it was even worse after Perry caught him finally. But though we had a steady line, and bunch of lawyers got fat off the publicity and the judge, not our father, that's my father in law, as she's my sister in law, her mother, got famous. Someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place and Fred was freed just like that." Marge told him and he nodded to the news then.

"After tracing him to an old abandoned boiler room in the lower section of the power plant just up the road from here. We decided to shadow him, and destroy his stuff, so when he tried again, we could arrest him and he dies by the electric chair. But Rick couldn't wait that long and as a result, decided to do it that night, but we pulled out at the last moment, but Fred died by third degree burns and smoke inhalation." Erin said and he nodded to the news then.

"Thanks for the heads up, so these idiots under this drug lord's payroll are going to say daddy issues, in wanting attention. That attention is really paternal attention, but she prefers guys, like us, your gang, Donald?" Max asked and he nodded to him then. "Yeah though we're protectors here, she prefers us, and she sees me as a father, but she's my youngest baby." he said and they nodded smiling to the news then.

"So me to you, Max to Jim and Eric to Jared, that it?" Neil asked and he nodded to him and he smiled gently at that news. "The three of us are her mother's quartet, they're my best friends, so the big sister, to her baby siblings." he said and Nancy smiled as she looked at her sister and little brothers then. "And one of you starts it, I'm not ending up in the middle, because you're tired of being pent up guys." she said and Max started laughing at that remark then.

"Is that really necessary right now guys, I know you're sick of Simms not listening to you, but the second your brothers and sisters arrive. You start going crazy in the fooling around till we have to break it up now, but we get hit in the middle of it and whoever hit me is going to get it." Neil said bemused and they nodded. "Got it, but we know what to expect from the papa bears, but you the same way, we're in trouble." Kristen said and he nodded with a chuckle.

"Hey do you all carry those radios?" he asked and the seven nodded. "Kin, you thinking what I'm thinking here, as with you on the inside and me on the outside?" Kristen asked him and he nodded, as Philip, Billy, Taryn, Joey and Jenny all smiled at her idea then. "Yeah I see where you're going with this, as whatever time lights out was, then we turn on the radios full blast in each room and have it set to the same frequency so you're the D.J., Kris."

"Choosing our favorite band, we can listen to the albums and they have no clue where the music is coming from." Joey said to her smiling and Kincaid nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and the end of the line for Simms is the sudden switch off in the middle of the night, as you hear me let her have it. And over the radio as the trap is baited and set as you get her ticked enough to end up in detention, Roland." Elaine said with a bemused smile on her face at his remark.

"Well I know when not have you furious not to use the entire name Aunt Elaine, in which case, it's getting her ticked enough. That she makes the big mistake the day Kris arrives and you get me out, she gets fired and sent to another hospital as Papa Charlie takes charge now." he said and she nodded gently. "Yeah and the four of you have the radios, so text me by morse code if something happens, Joey." Kristen said and Joey nodded to that in agreement.

"That gives me an idea, but one of us can stash the radio in their luggage, and if it's her turn on night-shift, as this psychiatrist doesn't realize. Now, that we had one way to contact you as we put our plan of getting her and their boss out of control of the ward and papa Charlie in. As we go on our medication and you bring us home now, but pass her the radio." he said and they nodded smiling to his idea then gently at that.

"Alright, but start with the radio pranks and you're going to get it guys, and I mean that." Jim said and she and Kincaid nodded to the orders then. "Man how's that for finding the leak in the blackout right now, as we sneak a radio in and we can contact you to tell you we found Adam." Taryn said and her father nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, but though we lost one, we have the other seven families." Claire said and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's the idea, I can contact Kris, and she and I are talking on the radio, but she has her stereo turned up high to keep us awake." Jenny said and Kristen started shaking in laughter. "Yeah and that is not only going to wake up the entire block, but the night guard is wondering who turned up the stereo. In case Kin brought his with him and trying to find the radio volume to turn it off right now." Billy said as he started laughing at her idea then.

"And that is really going to have the orderlies connected to Simms wondering where the heck all the noise is coming from here. Until she realizes that the one that does is not a patient, but rather the cousin/sister/best friend of their current patients, as we go to stage two. And arrest the reason she is keeping up in the black out, but the radio is on, we're doing group dreaming and we're all exhausted." Joey said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah, but with the trio out of town, you're my best friends and we're doing what we have to, to survive right now. And until we get reunited with each other, as I'm on the outside, you're in there, and you're telling me of what the heck is going on in there. As our plan is working right now, Kin is losing his patience, as he's not able to talk to me for real, but when in there as the only one with the radios are the girls." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I want my buffer back right now, after 6 years, this is a matter of the reason I keep losing my temper now. Is I want my sister, my omega, back and I'm sick of her theory and I want to be with you, want to go home now." Kincaid said and she nodded in agreement as she pressed her forehead to his then. "My brother, my beta, I want my beta back, love you too brother." she said and he hugged her tightly then at that remark.

"I just get you back and they separate us a second time, I'm sick of this, I'm sick of her, and I want to go home, back in my own bed. Back to us being in group dreaming like we used to, I just want to go home, does she honestly expect me not to blame her. If she nearly kills all of us right now, just to save themselves and it's because you caught him red-handed, no don't think so right now." he said and she nodded as she looked into his eyes then.

"Five years maybe, but nothing changed, we know what the others look like on sight the second we see each other right now. But we're used to being in a gang and our parents are the best of friends that we're the same way with each other now." she said as they heard a woof and she started laughing. "Jim did you bring Jason with you again?" Donald asked as he turned and saw said dog standing in the hallway and he nodded to him.

"Yeah, but I think he knows his puppy's fellow puppy friends on sight now the second he sees them as for Jerry and Simon. Then expect trouble from this later, once we start spending this much time together right now, as Jason remembers the last ten times he helped to arrest Rick, Donald." he said and the dog barked once to confirm that remark. "Hey boy, good to see you again." Elaine said and he barked happily and he nodded to that response.

As he moved to them and the sextet hugged him and he nuzzled them happily. "Hey Jason, good to see you again, missed you boy." Kristen said and he pressed his furry forehead to hers then and Jim smiled at that response. "Toddler-hood to preteen pets, and he's the said pet, so where is Simon, he okay?" Kristen asked and Claire nodded to her. "He's 7, honey, so getting up there in years now, but he'll know you." she said and Kristen nodded to her.

Before she could answer they heard a meow and she turned and saw said cat walking in. "I think he remembers the last few times he was in the house." Donald said and she nodded as the cat walked over to Taryn and Kristen and Kristen ran a hand through his fur and he started purring as he rubbed his head against her arm, before pressing his furry forehead to her's with a happy purr at that response.

As she ran her hand through his head fur and he climbed into her arms and started purring as she hugged him gently as he left his head against her's. "Love you too boy, it's good to see you again." she said to him and he gave a mew to her. 'Yeah he knows her on sight right now, that to him kitten doubled in size like his own now, he still sees my best friend's daughter as his own kitten.' Claire thought with a chuckle to that remark then.

"Yeah missed you too boy, but it's me, kitten, just a bit bigger then you remember, kitten me grew twice the size you remember now. I'm 6 months old in your years now." she said and he meowed happily at the news as the Whites chuckled at the remark. "Nice word for it, a kitten reaches being a teenager at a year and a month old, you're just short of that by 7 years baby." Jim said with a chuckle and Elaine and Claire nodded to that.

"Well 6 months in cat years is going on 10 years in our life span, so nice match up." Elaine said and they nodded in agreement. "Mew?" he asked and looked at the quintet and she nodded. "Yeah all six months." she said and he turned his head to look at the trio. "We're 15 months." Nancy said and he meowed in acceptance to that as he looked at them with a smile in his eyes and the Whites chuckled.

"Issues with getting the age right, but 7.5 months is considered 11 years old in human years." Marge said and they nodded to that as Claire answered with a chuckle then. "Yeah last time he saw you was when we got him, but you're going on 10 so, to him, his kitten, other kitten, grew pretty fast right now." Claire said as Simon curled up in her lap and Kristen closed her eyes as she tried to keep from laughing then.

"And you're mom's best friend, but both of you are cat people, but I guess that's hereditary right now, as we're trading cat stories back and forth. Taryn, you remember the crash we heard after they destroyed mom's favorite vase?" she asked and Taryn started laughing at that memory. "Yeah and till Uncle Donald and dad told them they were both ending up in time out if they didn't fess up and Cocoa moved to him at that."

"But Simon and Smokey were talking to him through the bars before we did a family Christmas photo that night." she said and the quintet started laughing at that remark. "Are they always like this guys?" Neil asked at that and she nodded. "Yeah we hear that all the time, but the boys were like brothers." Elaine said and he nodded. "My cats saw her's like a brother, so they were a trio all their lives, before Rick made me get rid of them."

"Wait till we get a copy of Cocoa, because this is going to be his response in his case, but have a cat and said cat, if it's a boy, is getting territorial with his owners children." Elaine said and Claire covered her eyes. "Yeah just imagine his response to meeting her boyfriend, once we get a copy of Simon as well, but these guys get very overly protective of their kittens." Tom said and she nodded in agreement to his remark then.

"American Siamese, but I know he's not Himalayan, he looks like an American Persian, fooling around in the fireplace." Kristen said and she started laughing at that remark. "Yeah that's a good way to put, but I suppose you remember Jerry?" Damian asked her and she nodded. "German Shepard, Uncle Damian, but first you and then my cats, I'm not putting up with this anymore Rick wanted to lose me he just did it now." she said and their parents nodded firmly to her.

"I get why, but baby, Smokey and Cocoa are 12, but Cocoa is the fast aging breed." Elaine said and she nodded sadly. "Then I want a copy of my cats again, at least that heals the damage finally, but he wrecked my life out of vengeance at the moment. There is no taking it back, first you guys, then my cats and now I lose my sister, no taking it back." she said and Sarah hugged her as she buried her head into her shoulder then.

"Mom can we get them at kittenhood?" she asked and Elaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah good idea, at least this way you can raise them and though Cocoa's double belongs to me, Smokey's is your's now, but at least this prevents the added trouble. And you can consider this preparation for when you get another copy of them now." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "We may have do it twice though." Donald said to her and she nodded to that.

"Yeah and if he causes you to lose your voice the added side effect in the link is we can talk to each other. So we can hear your voice, but they can't right now as you tell me to take up to the level. That I got you awake at as we practice till the quarantine gets started right now, with the radio on high, we can talk to each other all night as we're discussing this every night till he lands me in there next." Kristen said and he nodded in agreement.

"Darn fool, she has no clue who she's messing with right now, your grandfather is a general, mine is the town high judge, and Kin's is the commissioner. And at the precinct, you want to screw with our parents, or our grandparents, and you're facing a losing battle here." she said and he started laughing at that. "Yeah and the other commissioner is Uncle Donald's father, but come on, give it up lady." Kincaid said as he started laughing and Nancy smiled then.

"Nice way to sneak a few radios in and bend the rule, as she is still calling you in and you can protect each other. Until Glen, Rod and I get there as we go to stage two and then arrest Simms and her boss if they're all working for Reynolds right now." Nancy said smiling and she nodded to that. "They are and I'm explaining this to Max as at times, these guys are suffering a psychosis themselves right now." she said and their parents nodded in agreement then.

"At the moment there are only two bands our age group listens to: Van Halen and Dokken, so we use both of those, so expect the radio to be jumping between bands and when we're studying for the finals in English right now." Taryn said and they nodded to that in agreement to that remark. "No make that three, Queen." Kristen said and they chuckled and nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"Before I decide to call it quits for the night, just so all of you can get some sleep here at the moment, but cubs, we're not doing this every night for the next week. Till we get rid of him right now, but your bed time is 8:45, barring 9:00 every night so I want you well rested at the moment." Jim said to them as he looked between their youngest then with a bemused look at this situation then.

"Depending on how long that is right now, we're hoping no one causes a level IV in the entire high school at this rate. Because those type II memories are going to go berserk at this rate, as she does her ability with Neil later." Donald said to that and Erin nodded at the idea. "Two psychiatrists that blame Rick for this as daddy issues, this woman puts the blame. And on the issue of the 60's, and she's 2/3's right, I was doing your research for you at the moment."

"But those rules are part of the horror genre." Kristen said and they nodded as they noticed the change in the title to his name. "You can never have sex, you can't drink or take drugs, and never say, I'll be right back, because you won't be back. But you push the rules and you end up dead, and we found that out the hard way in Tina's case." she said sighing and the sextet nodded firmly to the news. "Us three are crime fighters." Taryn said and she nodded to her.

"Your fathers are cops, my mother is part of the district attorney's office and head of the jury right now. So as a result, we're stuck in the first chapter of a possible trilogy, but what I gained from that is the sequel is the kills only get more graphic. The body count starts climbing and never assume the killer is dead." she said and Donald covered his eyes as Tom said it for him at that remark. "So what's the third?" he asked her and she explained that.

"The horror trilogy catch is that anyone including the main character can die, the past is going to come back to haunt you. And in the worst way possible and finally if stabbing him or shooting him doesn't work, you're going to have to go to cutting his head off, liquid nitrogen or blowing him up." she said and they nodded bemused to that news. "Yeah she definitely took her training too seriously right now." Jim said to that and Donald nodded to that.

"Going over this, I found the perfect way to explain this to you guys, in specific, but you're our only chance now, as we stop him once. And as we spend however many years without dreams once she takes him out once. But putting this is in a way you can understand, I found this." she said and gave him two books and he read the underlined areas and he nodded. "Yeah we see it alright baby." Tom said as she gave him a third and he read it and nodded.

"You vandalizing your father's books when he left them here?" Claire asked and she nodded to her. "He just ticked me off that he did this, all you had to was show up for it right now, but he wants the reason I hate him now. It's very simple, but 1) he took me away from you, 2) he took my cats away from me, 3) he has the target on my back, 4) he maybe the reason my friends are murdered, outside of our gang now."

"While 5) he got my sister killed here, so why shouldn't I hate him, but what if the entire gang is murdered, he ever think about that, what about one of you, or my psychiatrist, you especially Uncle Donald. That's the reason I hate him, you are all that matter to me, he gets you guys killed because of this vendetta, and he's going to jail or even better: right to Uncle Daniel?" she asked and they nodded in understanding.

"We understand right now baby, but whatever you're feeling he may try to use that against you, so be careful." Jack said and she nodded as she curled up in his arms then gently at that. "Well that says it all, she loves me even before I become her psychiatrist, but to protect her and getting into a fight with his animated skeleton, and you with me Lieutenant, he just burned every bridge." Neil said and Donald nodded in agreement to his opinion.

"No kidding right now, but he finally pushed her way too far right now but this crossed a line, but me, him, and even Eric, even you guys right now, he's pissed her off right now." Max said with a stern growl and Donald and Neil nodded in agreement. "She was traumatized by Nancy's status check last night, and the murder the night before Neil, as such she definitely needs you after this." he said and Neil nodded gently at the news.

"Symptoms or the signs of severe sleep deprivation as we get the medication in the hospital set to a certain level. And start a new regime in training, once Kristen catches Adam, if he's working there as that gets Simms and Carver out and Uncle Charlie in." Elaine and they nodded in agreement to that."Yeah we just got to make it through the next week right now." she said as Tom read the symptoms pointing out to Freddy and he nodded as he gave it to Erin.

"Knowing the symptoms is worth passing that along to Neil once I see him again, but he sees this from the inside. And he's doing whatever it takes to block out the latest nightmare, before he tries to frame you for suicide right now!" Erin said in shock and she nodded. "Yeah he's going to say the same, exact words being, 'I want these dreams stopped till we get some answers.'." Nancy said and she nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Better slow it down baby, once we do this." Brandon told her and she nodded. "I know, but so what if Rick is jealous, I belong to you, I always did at the time, mom gets remarried I got a stepfather just like you guys." Kristen said and he smiled as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her. "Well that says all there needs to be said, Rick has no say in the subject, she belongs to us for good." Jared said and Tom and Jim nodded in agreement to that.

"Too young to say it before but now, I can and clearly, he lost me to you from the time I was a baby, he was never around, you were my father." she said and they smiled at the remark. "I got everything I wanted back and I can move on finally, but things are going to keep up, but I think this matches _**IT**_. But think about it, it's been how long since Richard killed him?" she asked and he crossed his arms then as Elaine answered that.

"Six years." she said and she nodded. "So 6 years later, with us turning 10, so take a guess when the next attack is going to hit, after they take him out?" she asked and Tom covered his eyes. "When you're 15, he starts up a year later after our new arrival gets here, and it's going to be stopping when you're 16 for another year, before starting and stopping repeatedly." he said and she nodded to confirm that remark.

"After my best friend gets pregnant, if she does, we're ending this for good, and locking outsiders out of town, but we're starting now, this month." she said and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "Agreed, he destroyed a lot of families here, but now we're going to war with him by us taking charge here, as none of your age group remembers him, this gives us the advantage." Donald said and she nodded in agreement to that

"That is if my boyfriend doesn't have the same name and he does, go to his nickname." she said and Elaine nodded. "Out of us, that's of us guy members of your gang, the one he has to get approval from is Kin now." Billy said to her and she nodded. "Stick to our nicknames with each other?" she asked and the sextet nodded in agreement as their parents exchanged smiles then.

"So we're in agreement, we get the gang back together, to protect the kids and after now, as soon as we stop him this month. We're all moving off the block and this block is off limits to the kids?" Claire said and they all nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah as the next fight is going to get brutal." Rod said and Glen nodded in agreement. "If it means protecting her and the sextet, I'll do anything now." he said and Nancy nodded in agreement then.

"At this age imagine Max and their psychiatrist seeing them near 7 years on and they're seeing the boys wanting to share a room. But as soon as she arrives and they're seeing the kids being themselves when at home now?" Marge said and he started laughing at the remark. "Cousins and the closest thing to a brother she has now." Philip said and Kristen smiled as she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms gently at that.

"Well we're back, but we're close and getting closer everyday, hey Uncle Donald, could you get a copy of Smokey and Cocoa, I want the boys back." she said and he nodded smiling. "Yeah I remember that, but I hear another bickering match come out of them and they're both ending up in their box." he said and she started laughing at the remark then gently as they ended the conversation at that remark the..


	8. Meeting The Rest Of The Block III

**The Dream Warriors Alterations I: A Nightmare On Elm Street**

**Disclaimers: A Nightmare on Elm Street Does not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Wes Craven and the movie company.**

**Warnings: The story follows the same route, but instead of Rod and Glen being murdered, they ****survive as they and Nancy clear his name. As things change course for them, as they work at trying to save their block now. And as a result of this, the truth comes out that night as characters of the third film appear. **

**And make an appearance with the starring characters of the movie, and Marge being one of the survivors of the attack. As six years in advance of testing out the Hypnocil first as they run a test now as they prepare to fight it out. And against Freddy, as the entire block survives this, as instead of just the trio now.**

**The sextet are now joined by Taryn, Will and Jennifer, as well as Philip who survived the attack the night he died as though they lost 1 member of the block the rest of the block makes it out alive in movie three. As like my other story Nancy survives the attack and with her. And as does Will and Taryn as the calls in are not quite so frequent and they make a few new friends.**

**As this follows along the route of my other story on the dream warriors, but this one has Rod and Glen involved in it from beginning to end now. A few names are coincidental, but it's not going to match up to my other story. As this one has the duo getting shoved out of leadership of the ward finally then.**

**And are transferred from Westin Hills to Fairview hospital indefinitely, as Jesse Walsh and their other friends return to the hospital. As instead of ending up in the hospital themselves, they're being transferred to another hospital. As the new head takes charge and turns the hospital into the institute in the crossover.**

**Leaving Gordon in charge and with him, Nancy as her own mentor at her university takes the full leadership position at the ward in the hospital now. Though Lorenzo is getting the very same penalty as my other story as this continues now, but they find him the first day as he works for them now. **

**Chapter 8: Arrests, Family Wake And Dream Tests I**

"Guys want to stick around?" Sarah asked and they sighed. "I wish we could, but we got to deal with Simms, before she causes anymore trouble on the floor, but I'll see you guys in a couple days and you can tell me what you learned from that dream testing." Neil said and they nodded as Kristen stood up and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her in response as he looked at her.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again, I promise." he said softly and she nodded as she left her head against his chest then. 'Yeah, my baby sees him as an adoptive father, though I've divorced Rick, but he puts her in the hospital and Neil is going to kill him for hurting her like that.' Elaine thought sternly as he let her go as she gave Max a hug then, before they both left at that and they sighed then.

"Eric, I want the only thing showing is her head, but closed casket from the chest down." Donald said into the radio. _**"Roger that."** _they heard as they heard a thunk and knew he slammed it on the table as he worked on her body for the funeral then. "She's traumatized enough, she doesn't need to see what I saw that night a second time, Uncle Donald." Rod said to him and he nodded as a piece of paper landed on the floor.

And Sarah picked it up. "That's the last message Tina left for us, she's confirming what Rod told us, it wasn't Rod, it was Fred." she said and he nodded with a furious look at the news. "Alright you want a war you bastard, you're going to get one, but you may say we can't protect them forever, but there is no point in trying, but we know it's you, we just need the last piece of proof for it." Marge said sternly to that remark then.

"You better be ready to lay that line to Carver, if he gets too close, our exchange, before we realized Rod didn't do it." Nancy said to her father and he nodded, "Just move away from her Carver, real easy, as though your life depended on it." he said with a warning tone. "And they never seen you in business mode, but you're a criminal's worst nightmare." she said and he nodded sternly in agreement as he looked at Rod who nodded to that.

"Issues of this, I've reached my limit, we need a night off, before we have further problems, as we just saved my life as a result of them dropping in, in the middle of the night last night." Rod said and their parents nodded in agreement. "You know, I don't care what Rick was thinking, nothing forgives this right now, because of him the entire town is endanger right now." Nancy said and their parents nodded in understanding at that.

"And we're the first target, but guys we have to combine it all together right now, before we run that dream test." Kristen told her and Glen and they both nodded in agreement. "We can do it tomorrow, but for now, we, Nattie, Judy and the Tanners and Adams need a night off." Rod told her and she nodded gently to that remark as he ran is hand through her hair gently as she sighed.

"I lost her, but I'm not losing you as well." she said and he nodded as he hugged her tightly. 'Take care of her, you'll never know how precious she is, till you lose her.' he thought to himself as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "Big brother, and baby sister, well that kills it now, he wants the girls, he's going through us to get to them." Glen said and Rod nodded in agreement to that remark then firmly.

"And take care of our baby sisters, we'll never know how precious they really are till we lose them and I don't plan to now, bro. But it's he want the girls, he's going through me to get to them starting now." he said and their fathers exchanged looks. "Alright now he started something right now, because our sons are ready to go to war with him now." John said and Brandon nodded as Kristen said it to her grandfather then gently at this.

"I'll say they did at the moment, but this is too much, they're taking it beyond seriously, but this is too much, as you know, I saw everything through them last night. And through Tina, but if my idiot of a friend doesn't have her parents watching and supervising every rule broken is going to result in a slaughter. And killing our classmates though you barred the 7 of us from the block, we're block born." she said and their parents nodded to her gently at that.

"I see what she's saying: it doesn't matter that she and the sextet never crossed the block or not right now, that night, it's the target is on their back either way." Rod said and their parents nodded sternly. "Whoever never took the class seriously, and whoever is irritated at the gym teacher is going to get him killed so every time he loses his temper or falls asleep, Freddy leaps out and kills someone else." she said and their parents nodded to her.

"You mean if we got a situation like Bowdern starting here when you guys are teenagers yourselves?" Anderson asked her and she nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, new to town, he's lonely, he's isolated, and he's scared to sleep after the bastard killed Schneider right now. That every time he sleeps, Krueger acts like the demon that possessed Mannaheim and injures or kills someone." Glen translated and their parents all nodded with a sigh to the news.

"And that's the last thing we need right now that someone says the S word in front of you and you locking gazes with us is enough to break through the panic attack, but the idiots that did it are in deep trouble." Rod snapped and Nancy nodded in agreement to that. "That level of blood loss if your cycle was that week or worse, it just ended and you could collapse out of the come down." she said and Kristen nodded with a sigh then.

"And that's infecting our entire graduating class, so once we recovered enough to get out of the hospital, if she gets together with Neil now, he's still our psychiatrist. But we're getting the drop on him if he's breaking through my control and some dog just unholies the holy water, if it was a family member's own pet dog right now." she said and their parents nodded with a bemused smile at her remark.

"Grandpa, after my age group graduates from high school, we got to erase any evidence, aside from a ancient legends class we create, of him." she said and their grandparents nodded to the remark. "No bringing him up, no mention of the previous murders and definitely no one walking into this house after we all leave the block after this." she said and they all nodded in agreement to that remark.

"What's your specialty baby?" Derek Frasier asked her and she explained that to him and her own grandfather then. "Psychiatry mixed with homicide, so that's the movie killers, so here's a question for you and Papa Charlie now, what's the motive for the other three after we created a new movie monster now?" she asked and they nodded. "Good point, but Michael was because they put him in the hospital, but kept his sister now."

"And he lost his mind at the age of 6 years old after seeing his sister and her boyfriend doing it, Jason's mother after the camp counselors let him drown and were not paying attention to him and he drowned here. As for Leatherface, there is no motive, the man and his family are cannibals, but at times there are motives, other times there aren't right now, but we just created a new one, now."

"And Fred's are that your father killed him, and I took his daughter away from him so she could recover emotionally from the loss of her mother." Anderson told her and she nodded to the news. "Can't say I blame you, but Rick loses it in public, and that's your ace in the hole, if he nearly kills a friend's parent and I end up in the middle." she said and he nodded gently to her at that remark as Damian crossed his arms at the remark.

"He ever touches you at all like that and I'll kill him myself, but I'm not just a black belt, I'm also an army ranger, but I'm in the military. While your mother is head of the jury and part of the D.A.'s office and your grandfather is the town high judge, they want to screw with us. And they're facing a losing battle right now, as the felony charges are so high they're ending up in there themselves." he said and Kristen nodded to him gently at that remark.

As the cat left his head against her arm as the dog had his head in her lap and Kincaid and Taryn hid a chuckle to that. "Issues in the family pets, they get territorial with the youngest of the kittens in the family, but girl cat and preteen to teenage boy. Or boy cat and preteen to teenage girl look out, because the cat gets territorial with their owners kittens." Damian said with a chuckle at this as the dog gave a bark of agreement to that.

As the cat looked at him. "Meow?" he asked and he chuckled. "Yeah, I mean the bad medical mind vets, not our playmates at the clinic." he said and Anderson chuckled at the wording then. "Our playmates are like my sister, Vet Erin." he said and he gave a second meow in understanding. "Well I end up getting a kitten copy of Cocoa and Smokey, just imagine the side effects in Simon's case." Kristen said and her mother started laughing at that.

"Yes and you, buster, start it again and you're all ending up in your box, if you break anything else, clear?" she asked and he meowed a 'yes' to her, as he sat between Taryn and Kristen then gently as he left his head in Taryn's lap then. "So you said that he killed 20 kids in our neighborhood, and two of them were relatives, while the others were kids that acted as brothers and sisters?" Kincaid and they nodded to him and the seven nodded gently.

"Yes and you're going on 10, as the oldest of the 7 of you, I think you know what I'm saying here Roland?" Jim asked and he nodded. "I've got to protect the sextet myself, but she's 8 months younger then me, and I'm not letting him lay a hand on her whatsoever." he said and he nodded. "You three are like your fathers and me, just as cubs, but our quartet is us three and Donald." Elaine told him and he nodded to her smiling gently.

"Yeesh, this keeps up and it's going to be a long however many years, but how times have we got to kill this lunatic, I mean come on enough already, just stay dead, would you please." he said and their parents started laughing and nodded in agreement as Kristen wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he hugged her arms in response then gently at that as the sextet exchanged looks then gently.

"I can't believe this, if I saw dad beating mom like this, I would do the same thing and turn him into you and the quartet immediately. I know he had a screw loose, but killing her to keep it quiet, how long could a trauma like this last, before Kat turns him into you right now. I mean she's barely 7 years old the quartet are 5 and we were just born." she said and he nodded as Rod sat behind her and she leaned against his chest in response.

"Speaking of Charlie, he's not going to take this well that your father lost it because of Danny right now." Frasier said to her and she nodded. "No joke, if not Neil, then he's even worse right now, if Neil is a young adult him right now." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Trust me I see enough crazies in the job to have some of these guys sedated, but he touches you like that again, he's ending up in the psyche department."

"And in rehab for life right now honey." he said and she nodded to that remark. "Yeah well you want to tick off someone read the blasted medical reports here right now, but Neil sees those reports and he's going to kill him for it. Especially if Eric and Max get their hands on him, I trust them and more then I do anyone in Carver's side of the department." she said and he nodded with a slight chuckle then at her remark.

"Makes sense, the boys are like me and your grandfathers that to you, you prefer the safety of the gang." he said and she nodded gently. "Grew up a pack animal, can't go it on my own, don't know how." she said and he nodded. "That's the catch, we're a pack of wolves, so with that separate from the pack and it's scary on your own now." he said and Kincaid pulled her against him and she leaned against his chest in response.

"I think that was the problem if we turn this into a movie, that one by one you lost what was left of us, and you're exhausted and disconnected from the real world. That without us, they don't know understand, whoever joins the gang next, we do, because we grew up with this, we understand it, and though wanting to be normal, we have to live with being marked." Joey said to her and she pressed her forehead to his in response.

"Just got you back and he destroyed me emotionally that trying to reach my best friend, and with her, my boyfriend and Neil, I'm running out of time, before whatever whoever drugged me with takes hold, but listen to me carefully here all of you, but in the case of this group dreaming now. I _can not_ be sedated or the sedation is going to kill not only me, but whoever comes in with me, he kills me and you're trapped in there."

"And that could put you into a coma now." she said and they nodded in shock to that. "Well that's as dangerous as it gets, if we put that to the test damn it." Rod said in shock and Nancy nodded in agreement to that. "You, Kin and Taryn are my bodyguards guys, but once we knock him out, we can test what you have and combine together as one for the next few years." she said and he nodded to her gently at the remark.

"Well one thing is for sure, we need to stick together, so hold hands when we do a group testing, but it's making sure we can do this without someone else being killed this week." he said and they nodded to that, as Kristen got on the phone then and dialed a number. "Hey Nattie, you, the Tanners and your parents better get over here, it's urgent." she said and nodded as she answered her then gently.

"Yeah the gang is back in one piece again, but Rod didn't do it, and that's what we need to talk about." she said and nodded. "Yeah see you guys soon, bye." she said and hung it up. "How they take this is anyone's guess right now." Kristen said to the trio and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah no kidding, but this is too much right now, after we thought we ended it, and he attacks in there now." Brandon said to her and Sarah and John both nodded.

"So let me guess, you wanted him dead, but none of you wanted to be the one to do it and have his death on your conscious?" she asked and they all nodded to her then. "Yes and hey guys, what's going on?" they heard and she looked up to see Jeff Tanner's parents and sister and with them was the Adams then. "I've been framed, and you're not going to believe this, but he's back." Rod told them and they nodded to the news then.

"Him, you don't mean..." Judy Tanner asked and he exposed his arm and she and Natalie nodded in shock at that. "I know that knife, but four at once, he's doing it in there now?!" her father said in shock and they nodded. "Aging us from the kids age to now, and de-aging our parents, he saw us and now knows us on sight." Nancy said and they nodded to the news in shock as Kristen finished that remark firmly at that to the news.

"Two-fold, but Richard sentenced us, the entire town to death, our junior population as a result, but there were two motives I just realized here. By killing him, and secondly, it's Kat, he's targeted the entire junior population of the town, starting with our block first, thought our parents never did it, he targeted us. But us born on the block before going after you guys next right now" Kristen said and she nodded sternly to the news then.

"And of the 7 of you, you're the only one with memories of us, last time you saw the three of us was 18 months ago right now, at Adam's arraignment. But Richard ever touches you, and I'm going to kill him myself." she said and Kristen nodded as she pulled her into a hug and Judy tightened her arms around her as she rocked her. 'My baby sister, I just got my baby sister back.' she thought as she tried to hold it in then quickly at this.

"The few times I saw you guys was enough, but you five are our one chance." she said and they nodded. "Not five, but six baby." Natalie Adams said and Jeff Tanner nodded sternly as he picked her up gently. "He expects me to not kill him, you are my baby sister." he said to her and she nodded to that. "Don't worry, I just met your new boss Jeff, and the doctor treating us if we all end up in the hospital for sleep deprivation at the moment."

"Though if Reynolds has got two of the doctors and most of the hospital staff on his payroll and Adam is also working there and he's screwed." she said and they all nodded. "The bastard touches you girls at all like that, and I'm going to kill him myself, but me or the boys and he's a dead man." Jeff said to her and she nodded as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her gently as she hung him onto him then.

"Never mind the funeral, we're not ready for this to get out, till after we send him back down there, but he's a dream demon now." Nancy told him and the girls and they all nodded sternly. "There was a theory of a trio of dream demons searching the dreams of the living, till they found the most evil twisted person imaginable, and gave him the power to cross the line, and turn our dreams into reality right now."

"Well Freddy is the said person, but that turn our dreams into reality, what's the two spots most at risk when we're alive, and you're a crime fighter, or a soldier?" she asked and their parents nodded. "The brain or the heart." Jane Tanner said and she nodded. "Though you get stabbed in a vital organ, your mind keeps up another 7 minutes, so he's got another 7 minutes to do damage, till he gives the final death blow."

"But our dreams selves are our minds, destroy the brain and you're dead." Kristen said and they nodded in shock to that. "But we do group dreaming and I'm the one doing it with you, and you need to know this now, but when we do this. It's my mind is like a super computer, containing all the information, while the others are sending it. He kills me that could kill you or put you into a coma and you're trapped in there."

"So with those words in mind, it's a matter of don't separate or he could pick us off one by one." she said and they nodded sternly to that. "Sounds like the way Hanlon explained this to the sextet that left, they came together as one. Or Pennywise could have done the same thing, and killing them all one by one at the time." Jeff said to her and she nodded as she explained that to them as she looked between the trio.

"Bingo, that's what it is alright, and with those words, we don't let him get to us, fight that fear, our fear of him only makes him stronger." she said and they nodded. "Great, he's Pennywise the dancing clown, in a red an green sweater and his razor sharp teeth are on his right hand." Rod said and she nodded to that. "Yep, and unless you want to give him more fuel you better control that fear every time you go in there now."

"But if I known this 7 years later it would take putting this in a way our parents can understand, before they go for trying to bury him." she said and they nodded to that. "So he's the dream version to his alias now?" Natalie Adams asked and she nodded and they nodded sternly. "Grandpa took Katherine away from him after she saw him kill her mother, and he's now decided it was payback time to our parents now."

"He's paying our parents back in kind and in the worst way possible." Kristen said and their parents nodded sternly to the news as they exchanged stern looks at this news then. "And who's fault is it that we all got the target on our backs?" Jeff asked her and she crossed her arms. "It's Richard's, Daniel was the catalyst, the fourth victim in Silver Bullet, his best friend." she said and he nodded sternly at the news then.

"He comes near you and he's being arrested if he's drunk right now." his father said sternly and they nodded in agreement to that. "Better make that clear, I can hear Cocoa's desperate meowing of a month later now that I can focus on that day. But first you and the gang and now he takes away my cats, and now this, I had it with him right now, so I'm saying it for real now, I belong to you and the ten." she said and they nodded sternly to that.

"Desperate meowing?" Judy repeated and she nodded. "Didn't want to leave me, I was his kitten, like I'm Simon's, but as result that only punctuates this, that no matter what. There is no going back and I belong to your parents and the ten now along with mom, but I want my cat back, but he's gone. So first you, then him and Smokey and now Tina, enough is enough." she said and their parents nodded as they ended it at that remark.

"So family wake tonight?" Judy asked and they nodded. "Yeah Tina would want this right now anyway, the only good thing that came with this, was it put the gang back in one piece. And I get to see you guys all the time now, but not ready to just let you go." she said and the trio nodded smiling softly. "We understand, love you too baby sister." Judy said to her and she smiled then as she looked at their parents then.

"Why did it have to be this lunatic that put you guys back together, but this is too much right now." David Tanner asked and they nodded in agreement to that. "Tell me about it, it was after she redirected this for me, and she showed us this." Donald said and passed him and Jonas Adams what she gave him and he read through it. "How many times do we have to kill this guy, because this is getting ridiculous." Judy said to this in annoyance at that.

"Yeah I know, but this crossed the limit, but it's trying to keep him from killing us in there that's the problem, but I better tell you this now. And we're still working out the kinks right now, but the toddler link we had was on full power, that my scream woke up the sextet. Just after seeing it through Nancy." she said and they nodded in shock. "You saw the murder?!" her father repeated in shock and she nodded to him.

"She saw everything through us." Rod told him and he nodded. "And now I really am going to kill him a second time, these murders are beyond traumatizing, she didn't need to see this through you guys, either of you!" Jonas said in shocked fury at the news. "Get in line right now man, as after what happened this week, we're ready to torch him ourselves this time." Jim said and he nodded sternly in agreement to that remark.

"We all had enough of this, but there is no funeral, we're doing it from the neck up and it's going to be us, and Daniel, Jane and Eric at it, but us and only us, along with Derek and Paul." Donald said sternly and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "Agreed, just us only now, as we're the ones dealing with repeated close calls right now, but the first get together at the moment since." Tanner said to him and Jonas nodded to that.

"Where's the burial going to be?" she asked and Kristen sighed. "At her house, and we're consecrating the gravesite too, but that must be what his mother is going to tell Neil to do. Said is bury him and consecrate the grave, as we keep him busy in there, when he puts the gang and me in the hospital. Just watch out for the Pennywise poltergeist intrusions here right now." Kristen said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Nice word for it baby, but the balloons or the photo album, this is too much right now." Jim said to that and they nodded in agreement to that. "And after what I saw the other night, this is too much." Rod said to him and he nodded in agreement, before he could answer they heard a scared meowing and looked at the photo of the girls that had blood all over it and she backed up in shock at that.

"What the..., we're all awake." she said in shock as the phone went off and Nancy went to get it and she said it. "Hello?" she said cautiously and she heard the squeal of metal on metal and quickly hung it up. "He's getting stronger, and he's trying his scare tactic." she said and their parents nodded, before it went off a second time and Rod went to get it. "Hello?" he asked and he heard the voice to their stalker then with a menacing chuckle.

_**"One, 2."** _he started to say and Rod quickly hung it back up, before it went off a third time and he heard the rest of it. _**"Freddy's coming for you."** _he said and he snapped into it. "Alright leave us alone, you bastard, but I meant it last night, I'll kill you for this, and you come near my baby brothers and sisters, and I'll kill you again, stay away from us." he snapped and hung it up at that as he yanked the cord out of the wall.

"Prank phone calls over the phone and we're all awake right now, he's taunting us right now." he said and their parents nodded in annoyance to that."You told him you were going to kill him when you find him?" Anderson repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah and I mean every word, though considering he's dead already, I'm not getting tried for murder here right now." he said and their parents nodded in agreement to that remark.

"True, but the other cases of profanity, leave them out of the conversation, your brothers and sisters don't need to hear this type of language." Crusel said to him and he nodded to the order gently. "Well that's a morbid joke and you, wise guy, need to take it down a notch, buster." Donald said to him and he nodded as the sextet looked down as they tried to keep laughing at that news and Neil hid a chuckle at that remark then.

"Though teenagers, we're still kids and we need you to protect us still." Glen said to him and their parents nodded. "Your brothers and sisters especially right now, they can't defend themselves, they need us to take care of and protect them still." Donald said to him and he nodded. "Yeah and he touches the girls and I will kill him again, because this pervert is like Adam, before we arrested him." he said and they nodded as Donald crossed his arms.

"What you want a bet, he's about to start doing that, when we got the kids around us when on babysitting duty?" Glen asked and he shook his head. "No bet bro, I don't doubt that's going to happen, but 1 or 2 it's just one of us, but the entire group and we all do it." he said and Nancy nodded in agreement. "One of us made a single mistake and that nearly kills you last night, but we can't let our guard down starting now and with that."

"You're no longer a virgin Rod, we can't take the chance of you being killed here." Nancy said to him and he nodded with a sigh at that. "And that was my fatal mistake, I gave it up, I'm no longer a virgin, I'm open season." he said and she nodded firmly. "You and I are both cops in a way, but I'm homicide, and you're about to join the narcotics department, we keep this between us, but if Reynolds is calling open season on us, we catch him."

"And in his own game now." she said and he nodded as he crouched down next to her. "Baby, during that week if you end up in there I'm working undercover as a narcotics agent posing as an orderly, so you find him, tell us immediately. We both know the blow to his head I gave him left a scar, but orderly or not, nothing changed his behavior, he's still a nicotine addict." he said to Kristen and she nodded as he pulled her into a hug then.

And she tightened her arms around his neck then gently as she buried her face into his neck and he rocked her softly. "We lost member of our version of their quartet, but Billy and Joey are Glen, Kin is you and she's me." Nancy said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "I know that, but the three of us together have to be the ones to shut him down, god knows how many times here, but enough already." he said to her and she nodded to that.

"Oh brilliant, instead of fear, we're now acting like he's Pennywise the dancing clown." Nancy said to this and he nodded as they waited for it, as they heard the phone upstairs go off then. "One cord got yanked and he knows we're not answering this one after repeated phone calls, alright buster keep it up and you're getting cooked again." Judy said sternly as the quintet exchanged annoyed looks as they and their parents nodded sternly.

"Wait for the prank phone calls, but is your refrigerator running, or prince albert in can." Kristen said and they nodded as they tried to keep from laughing at that as it went off a fourth time and Glen went to get it. "Hello?" he said in resignation then as he heard it and hung it up. "Baby I think you spoke too soon, as he just did the 'frigerator running joke here." he said to her at that remark then and the sextet started laughing at that remark

As the girls and Rod tried to hold it in at that remark. "Yeah alright this is getting ridiculous right now, but now or 10 years down the line nothing changes here, but I think he took it. That's acting on being Pennywise a bit too much now, but when passed the crudity and swearing the story makes a good read at Halloween right now." Judy said and she started laughing at that and Rod, Glen and Nancy nodded in agreement in agreement at that.

"The phone cord just got yanked, but imagine that happening in 4 days and none of us got any sleep?" Glen said to her at that. "And you're trying to reach me or vice versa, and we realize this, but what if one of us tries to call in and we realize we can't. Before that happens again right now, till he starts turning into a pervert over the phone here right now." Nancy said and their parents nodded in disgusted anger at that remark then.

"You yanked the cord out of the wall, so how is he supposed to phone us now?" Natalie asked Rod, before it went off a fifth time in answer to that. "You had to ask, but the paranormal doesn't make sense at times right now, but this is like the exorcist." Nancy said in response to that remark. "And if it's not us, he's annoying it's our folks, but take a hint man, leave us alone." Jeff said to that as it went off a sixth time, and they exchanged looks.

"He keeps it up and I'm castrating him, and turning it into a crispy critter." Damian said and Kristen looked ill at the remark and they nodded sternly. "Damian William blast it, we got cubs younger then 15 in here and they don't need to hear this type of language right now." Crusel snapped sternly and he went ramrod straight at his superior's voice. "We're adults and our parents make us feel like cubs." Jared said and he nodded to that remark then.

"Late 30's buster, so watch the language." Anderson said to him in response and they nodded gently at his remark. "Give it another 7 years and though likely too old we're seeing this the way our doubles in the book do right now." Elaine said in annoyance to that remark and he nodded gently. "I would see Richard like her father, but I prefer men like the 10, so that's who I choose in my boyfriend." Kristen said and her mother nodded gently.

"And this is too much right now, but if he can't get to us when awake right now, then he's going to poltergeist intrusions to rattle us. But don't let it get to you, fight it." Glen said to the sextet and their quintet and they all nodded. "You sound like Ben after Eddie nearly had an asthma attack." she said and he nodded. "You're the rational of our family sis, what do you expect." he said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as it went off a seventh time.

Before it went off a eighth time and this time Donald went to get it, and snapped into it then. "Fred, I'm not kidding leaving them alone like this, or I'm cooking you again, so back off." he said sternly and hung it up then. "Hazard a guess, if it's not you then it's us and cub doesn't need phone calls like this harassing us or you right now." he said as he slammed it back on the cradle and Judy tried to hold it in at that response then.

"So what does that tell you right now?" she asked and he crossed his arms. "That if he's not trying to scare the hell out of you guys, it's now he's trying to tick us off to make a fatal mistake right now, but not going to happen. Mind games, but don't play his game or he wins as he ticks us off enough to psyche us out. And he's got you where he wants you right now." Damian said and the sextet's parents nodded in agreement to that remark.

"And we got kids in this house, so watch the swearing already." Sarah said to that and they nodded to her. "Jeez, wait till his double does that to mine, and I'm saying that, Rod's remark, with the boy playing my son listening to this, while the girl now playing Tina is listening to this." Nancy said and their parents nodded. "And you're a mother of 34 years old and cub is no older then the kids, but enough already." Donald said bemused to that remark then.

"Like I said, he's taking the actions of Pennywise too blasted far right now." Kristen said and they nodded sternly in agreement to that. "Want for a better word, it's if he can't get to us when awake, he doing this right now to rattle us." Nancy said and the boys nodded. "Don't lock the darn doors or take the blasted thing off the hook dad, mom!" Glen said quickly and Brandon and Marge nodded quickly to that remark.

"Great he knows one of us falls asleep on the job or we never believed you, our mistakes would kill you guys." Marge said and Donald nodded sternly in agreement to that remark. "Well not taking that chance right now, but you want a war with us and you're going to get one right now, Fred. But we're not going to stop till our cubs are safe from you." he said and they ended it at that remark sternly at the news then firmly then.

As Donald looked at the duo. "Better get your swim gear, because we're doing a family barbecue and pool party, as the wake right now, and get a few things from the store, right now." he said and they nodded then as they exchanged looks as they rounded up what was needed then as the two animals went out back and looked at the pool and the cat meowed at it gently as he looked for the kiddie pool then and Kristen chuckled at that.

"Where's the small tub you kittens played in?" he asked with a meow and she chuckled. "No need for it, we're old enough to play in the big bathtub now." she said and he meowed a second time, as the dog looked between one side of the pool to the other and gave a bark as he saw the slide. "Puppies big enough to use the big bathtub, and that seesaw is over the darker side of the bathtub." he said with a bark, as he saw the angle then.

And moved to that side of the pool as he looked at the depth, before looking at the diving board a second time and felt his heart sinking. 'Puppy fell in when barely two months old, no, not again.' he thought as he barked at the cat who also looked at the angle and nodded. "Big bathtub with a seesaw and a slide, uh oh, puppies, stay away from the darker side of the tub." he said with a fast bark as he realized it then quickly.

"He knows what the pool is to us, and what the deep end means?" Kincaid said to that and she nodded. "Yeah, but if they both remember the last get together we had at this point of the year he probably remembers the last time we forgot to clean the blasted thing." his father said to that remark then. "Said was after I moved into the house to check for his stash of murder weapons." Donald said the duo gave a bark and meow to confirm that.

"Yeah to you it's a big bathtub." she said and Simon meowed in agreement to that as he moved into her arms as he purred protectively at that. "You remember kitten me falling in there?" she asked and he meowed a yes to her and the dog barked a yes as well. "Honey stay away from the deep end right now, after your last accidental dunk in there." Jared quickly said to that remark then and she nodded to the remark then gently.

"Alright guys, you deal with babysitting, the girls and I are going grocery shopping for this tonight." Elaine said and the male members of their gang nodded to the remark. "Hey dad, could you watch her till I get back?" she added and Anderson nodded to the request gently. "If Rick drops by and sees her, tell him the truth, I took it to you and you're doing a custody hearing in a week after this ends right now."

"But he touches her and he's drunk and he's being arrested, so best get the quintet over here, with it being Thursday, no school tomorrow, holiday weekend." she said and they nodded as the seven started playing around as the quintet were hanging out together. "Issues in this, you better get ready to..." Damian started to say and they heard it. "Heads up!" Kincaid shouted and they quickly ducked the kickball as it ended up in the pool then.

"Sorry dad, Uncle Dame." he added and they nodded as Jim fished it out of the pool for him and threw it back to them as the boys were cleaning out the pool at that, before they could deal with shocking it, there was a sudden blast coming out of it. And they covered up as the water went flying in all directions. "That wasn't him, the filter just blew." Glen said, after diving in to check as he saw that filter darkened and they nodded.

"The pool needs a serious case of maintenance on it after we leave, so whoever buys the house off of us, is getting the entire house completely up to code." Donald said to Jack and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently then. "Yeah daily maintenance, keeping everything updated and two, the pool completely clean as they see the house is nice right now." he said and Donald nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

"We're moving at the end of the month after Glen, if he gets hit, is released from the hospital, so though we lost Tina, the rest of us are fine. But though off the block now, we're still the Elm Street gang." John said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "And we're still protecting our kids and the entire town now, but this is ending as it's time to move on finally." he said and they all nodded in agreement to that remark then firmly.

"We got to get the boys and Nancy off the block, we're moving as soon as Glen's recovered if he gets hit in the showdown this coming weekend." he said and they nodded as they thought it over. "Where do you live now?" Donald asked and James smiled. "We live three blocks over from here, and there's 9 empty houses on our block." he said and Damian smiled as he said it then gently as he answered him gently.

"How big is your house?" Kristen asked and he chuckled. "Four bedrooms baby." he said and she nodded. "Our house is 6 bedrooms and 4 baths, but there's two bedrooms big enough to be master bedrooms." she said and he nodded. "Get the entire family living under one roof? he asked her and she nodded. "The entire Anderson family under one roof, that's what I'm suggesting." she said and her grandfather smiled gently at that.

"Yeah I can move in with you guys and we got our entire family under one roof now." he said and Philip smiled in delight at the news. "We just got to get your mothers involved in this decision and we can put it into effect now, but your nanny, when your mother wants to give her a night off. I can babysit you guys right now baby, son." he said and she nodded smiling. "Me too baby." Damian said to her and she hugged him tightly then.

"You're the man of the house, but dad, he's not getting away with anything and you're retired from field duty too starting now at the moment." she said and he nodded to that in agreement. "I know, but if there is one thing I know is this, he ever touches you like that and he's a dead man, and I mean every word of that right now." he said and she nodded as they ended the conversation at that remark sternly at that.


End file.
